


Silver-fox Psycho

by JusticeBanana



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Affectionate Peter, Author Peter, Canon Compliant, Canon divergence - season 4, Creeper Peter Hale, Dom/sub, Future Fic, Gags, Good Peter Hale-ish, Just a tiny amount, Kink Negotiation, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Post-Season/Series 03B, Praise Kink, Researcher Stiles, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexting, Spanking, Subspace, Tattooed Stiles Stilinski, Teasing, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, brat!Stiles, slight daddy kink, slight punk Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusticeBanana/pseuds/JusticeBanana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the whole shebang in Mexico with Berserkers, Kate being crazy, and Peter playing triple-spy confusing the living shit out of everyone they finally get a calm moment, Stiles and Scott go to college, Peter disappears with Derek, who then, of course, comes back again, without his creepy uncle. It's not until Stiles sees the older wolf at the library he works at that he realizes that he actually missed the zombie-wolf. And doesn't Peter seem Very interested?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A research study

**Author's Note:**

> All aboard: this ship is fucking sailing!

Stiles stumbled through the elevator doors, a pile of old books in his grasp as he tried to locate his way to the study room where the books were needed, he tried to walk as light and unnoticed as possible through the seas of students and researchers roaming the library.  
He should've gone two times, split the large pile up so that he could walk without the danger of tripping and die. But then again, he's way too lazy for that. He had never anticipated that it would be so hard, anticipating you had to do anything but sitting and shushing people was something he had not done, but oh it was more work than he was actually cut out for. 

It was only a small library, they were more people working there than he knew but it wasn't large enough for there to be any need for more than three at a time, one at the desk, one going round helping and one sorting books returned or disheveled.  
It was supposed to be easy, that’s why had become a librarian in the first place. Well he wasn't really a librarian fully, he was a research specialist actually thank you very much but the library people decided to keep him full time, and when there was no one to help with research or research work placed on his little tiny desk he carried books around or manned the desk. 

This afternoon he'd been asked, or rather ordered, to get a few of the books that was placed in storage since they were old as balls and no one wanted to borrow them except for some author dude who probably was a stuck up snob just waiting for him to trip and fall to laugh in his face and then complain about it not being fast enough. He had six huge and old history and English books in his arms and he wanted nothing more than to drop them. But if he dropped them now, before he was actually there in the room where they were supposed to be dropped he would just have to pick them up again and that would be even worse than continuing to carry them. 

He looked for the right room, peaking above the stack of books before he gently, or maybe not so gently, kicked at the closed door with his sneaker, hoping the people inside would open the door and let him in before his arms just went limp and the books ended up in a pile on the floor.

He cursed the library for being in multiple stories instead of one gigantic space as most other but no, it had to be in a building older than time itself with small rooms, and narrow staircases, and thank god, an elevator, that was also probably older than sliced bread but significantly newer than the building. Four stories, three stories with books and two study rooms on the fourth floor.

It was a well-liked library, it was old, charming and had a lot of great older books, the normal amount of the newer ones, but mostly it was probably the fact that almost everything was made out of wood, old desks, shelves and whatnot, point being, it was beautiful but inconvenient in the fact that it was built tall with small rooms and not larger with shelfing capacity it should have.

He stood at the door, debating whether or not to kick the door again, hope someone would open when it got pulled open and a very angry looking student rushed out, tears in her eyes as he failed to try and catch the door as it whined on its hinges almost letting a book slide of the pile as he forced himself inside the room. He wasn't surprised when his gut feeling about the author had been right, he was just the type to laugh him in the face if he dropped the books or being angry at him for not getting them there quick enough.  
What he was surprised about though was the fact that it was none other than Peter fucking Hale. 

Stiles stood staring, mouth agape and everything as Peter sniffed the air and confused looked at the door where Stiles still stood, books in arms, glasses probably a bit ajar, hair uncut and ragged and gaping, wide open at the sight of Peter hale in sweatpants and glasses all curled up in a sofa chair with a laptop of the modern variety.

It was only for about a split second Stiles could see the same shock he had in Peter’s eyes before they glimmered familiarly with mischief.

"Stilinski." he said and smirked.

"Zombiewolf!" Stiles said and collected himself, he even gave Peter a smile.

"Why do you persist in calling me that?" He asked as he stared at Stiles, making no move to help him with the heavy books. Asshole.  
"Creeperwolf it is then!" He said in defiance as he placed the books on the small desk with a huff of breath. Stiles eyed him, still shocked to see Peter in anything but nice shirts and pressed pants or whatever he used to wear all those years ago. 

He didn't look much older, but then again neither did stiles, it was actually starting to become a bother to go out and try to get a drink (and maybe someone to bring home) and have them ask for id. That had happened, one dude he went home with had even stopped during sexy times to ask if he was even legal, he was 22 then. Well, technically he still was for a couple of weeks but still, it was weird.

"I see you are still a very unpleasant person." Peter said and tapped away on his computer before settling it down on the table next to the books. It was then Stiles noticed it and Peter froze knowing well what he was about to do.

"Ask about it and I will rip your intestines out." He almost growled. The guy sitting in a chair in the other corner of the room with a copy of the Death in Venice winced at Peter’s outrage. Stiles decided to ask anyway, after all the sticker on his computer said to ask about his upcoming book.

"Sorry, can't disobey motivational stickers. It's against the very core of my rules. So tell me Peter, what is this book about?" he smirked and even he, without werewolf hearing could hear the Death in Venice guy inhale sharply. He had a slight idea what had made the girl run out of there crying. Peter growled deep in his throat. 

"I’m not above to flick you on your fucking nose if you misbehave in this goddamned library, my tip: remove the sticker or deal with people asking, don't send people crying." he realized that if Peter were to track him down for this it would be his own fault, treating Peter like a dog would be a grave mistake and he knew that, he just never realized it until too late.

"Your workplace your rules I guess." he said with ease, his eyes angry at Stiles. "And for the sticker, Derek put it on, it was on the computer when I pulled it out of my bag an hour ago, it doesn't come off. I'm not above killing him for It." he mused as he opened the large old English dictionary.

"That's not some light reading dude, I'll be back for the books at closing unless you come get me if you leave earlier, also try not to get an aneurysm old man!" Stiles said before he turned to walk out the door, Peter growling and the Death in Venice guy winced again. 

"Welcome back by the way." He said before he closed to the door, earning a glare from Peter. As he made his way down the stairs, it was actually faster than the elevator, he found himself smiling. SMILING. About meeting Peter. No, he needed to go home, invades Scott’s, or Lydia or anyone, he could not be lonely to the point where he found Peter’s presence nice! Not happening. The guy was a gigantic douche face. THE Douche face actually, the one and only, the biggest one, the inventor of the word. Or well the meaning. Point being: NO NOT HAPPENING! 

 

Once he got back he just stared at the door, he didn't really want to go in because he knew Peter would be all smooth-talking and glaring and he would easily go into the habit of talking a lot and making sassy remarks and oh my god why did he even have to force himself to not like the man, it should just come natural. He busted inside.

"You know I could hear you outside of the door right? You were standing there for about five minutes Stiles." Peter said, that smug asshole. Once again the Death in Venice guy looked up.

"How can you not be done with that dude?" Stiles blurted out. "It's like less than a hundred pages long man!" He said before he could stop himself. The guy murmured something about understanding the complexity before he held it up his face once more.

"It is a quite complex book stiles, have you read it?" Peter asked as he collected his notes and shut the three open books closed. His muscles flexing as he lifted the pile of books without much strain. God dammit Stiles. No he needed to go out tonight, bring Scott, then go out, find someone who could fuck some sense into him. Geez.

"One, I was checking something outside of the door" not a lie, he was checking his mental stability. "Two, I have read it, it's a great book, it's portraying the homosexual man as a predator because that's how internally homophobic Mann was, he was one fucked up man, it shows, he needs a frigging therapist, lastly I’m not uncultured contrary to popular belief, it is possible to like video games, comic books, and pop tarts without having to rule out literature and culture thank you very much!" Stiles huffed as he tried to pry the pile of books out of the older man’s hands. Peter just stood there grinning, not letting go of the books. Their hands were gracing each other and. no.

"I'll carry the books, you just point to where I should place them, deal?" Peter said and Smiled, that charming, hey I'm a sociopath but you still want to fuck me and I know it smile. Oh my god, Peter probably knew he thought about weird shit. 

"Whatever, as long as I don’t strain my back I’m fine with it." Stiles said, trying not to freak the fuck out. He was screaming internally.

"It would be a shame if that was the activity we did together that strained your back." Peter hummed and Stiles felt his face turn very, very red. He said what now?

"Wait, Thomas Mann was a homophobe, but he wrote a gay love story?" The dude form the corner spoke as he started to rise form the chair. Stiles was glad for the distraction, but he also knew he was putting a lot of frustration in his answer.

"Oh man, dude read your studies, he drove his gay son to commit suicide. Also does that story seem romantic to you? He's a middle aged man creeping after a 14 something-year old." Stiles huffed.

"It's not reallyromantic, but it's a pleasant surprise that you are this invested in literature. Enticing." Peter said before he stepped in front of Stiles and out the door. Leaving Stiles glancing apologetic at the dude and the dude staring back in a what-the-fuck-is-happening-between-the-two-of-you kind of way.

“Are you coming Stiles?” Peter asked through the door after a few seconds.

“Uh yeah.” He shot back. “Enjoy reading up about Mann dude!” He said to the guy, now clutching the book tight, utterly confused, and boy if stiles wasn’t on the same page as this dude.

They descended the stairs easily, now that Peter were carrying the mountain of books and not Stiles. He couldn’t help but to like that agreement quite a lot.

“When did you start working here?” Peter asked. Making small talk! Like what the hell?

“Uhm, a couple of years ago now, I started as a temp in college, put the books back on the shelf and such, then I worked my way up and when I was done with my bachelor I started here as a researcher full time. So I research for people who are too lazy or can’t do it them self or for those doesn’t have enough time for it I narrow it down to make the workload easier for them. Or I just point them in the right direction, like if you want to find out about mythology from the old world it’s probably better too look in old books than it is to look it up online on Wikipedia. So uhm, yeah.” Stiles said as he gestured for Peter to follow him down the ‘personnel only’ stairs down to the basement.

“Do I qualify as a lazy one or as someone who needs a lighter work burden?” Peter asked, raising an eyebrow.

“You’re a lazy shit, but I guess it could be both.” Stiles grinned as he held the heavy metal door open into the storage.

“Stiles.” Peter said before he dumped the books on the shelf Stiles pointed at. He would sort them and place them back in the shelves after Peter had gone.

“Yeah dude?”

“Don’t call me dude.” Peter muttered and took his usual ‘I am ready for murder’ posture.

“Oh please, I call everyone dude. Deal with it.” Stiles shot back before he scratched at the back of his head, waiting for Peter to continue. “So?” Stiles pushed.

“Will you please bring the books back up tomorrow morning around eight? Assumed you’re working that is.” Peter voiced as he looked at Stiles, skeptically for some reason that was totally lost on Stiles.

“Yeah, sure, I can do that.” Stiles said, great, now he didn’t have to sort the books and out them back, he could just come back down in the morning and start climbing the stairs again. 

 

After that peter left with a shallow goodbye and promises of meeting tomorrow, Stiles slightly hoped for him to not show up. That would probably be the best. He did show up for the next coming days, every day like clockwork at eight. Every morning he had the books ready for Peter.

 

Stiles was talking to his colleague at the front desk when Peter busted through the front entrance around eight thirty. Seemingly pissed. He glared at Stiles and motioned for him to follow. Stiles started to haul up the books and sprint after the raging man.

“Leave them, I won’t need them.” He growled and stiles just let them sink back onto the counter top, shrugging at the other librarian when she gave him a worried look.

“So what sup?” Stiles asked, trying to tread lightly, well lightly for Stiles.

“My agent called me and told me that had to pick another historical era or the publishing company would not let me release my book. Thus: I need completely new material and I had just started to finish my first round of research. Apparently the Tudor era isn’t ideal anymore. Next week they’ll probably want me to write about the future.” Stiles nodded, Peter was more exhausted than angry he realized and even Stiles was able to cut people some slack when they needed it.

“No sassy remark or retort?” Peter asked and smiled that predatory smile he loved so much.

“Nah, you don’t need that right now, I know when my services are needed, this isn’t a time for that.” Stiles said and shrugged.

“Oh I think it’s always a time for your services Stiles, you just don’t know it yet.” Stiles gaped, was that a fucking innuendo?! He hoped he was reading too much into it, yes that was it. His lower and more stupid self definitely took it by heart.

“So hit me, what do you need, for what era shall I provide you information?” Stiles asked as he shoved Peter into a computer room and gestured for him to sit down next to the machine as he himself took the computer chair and logged on with his credentials.

“The Georgian Period.” He grumbled as it was a personal insult.

“Aight, let me just work my magic and ye shall have history!” He tapped around the internet, finding a few online sources that was reliable and for good use writing a book, whatever kind of book that now was, and then found that they had roughly the same amount of old English dictionaries and history books as he had been working with yesterday. It wasn’t going to be any harder so that was nice, quite the opposite, they had more books but none that seemed to focus so much about the era itself, more about the kings and queens though.

“So, how much do you need about the kings and queens?” Stiles asked, unsure if he should get them out of storage too.

“Nothing really. Just the era, laws, regulations and welfare and such.” Stiles nodded and looked up the shelf numbers before he printed the online sources and logged off.

“Good, let’s go wolf man, you’re helping me carry the bricks out of storage!” Peter growled, playfully, which as weird. 

Stiles walked down to the front desk again, letting peter swoop up the books he used the day before. His colleague “discretely” checking out Peter’s ass, Stiles on the other hand was more mesmerized about the low V-neck that he was sporting. As Peter walked past, back against the two library workers, she mimicked a whoa damn to Stiles and gestured to Peters butt. Stiles just shrugged, he did look though and yes: “Woah damn”. And as on demand Peter seemed to notice them staring for if he did not start to sway that perfect, yes, but even more. Pretentious asshole.

He placed the old books back on their shelves as Peter waited with the new ones in his arms.

“You can just go back up, find somewhere to sit down and I’ll come get them at the end of the day.” Stiles said, feeling slightly stressed out by having Peter almost breathing down his neck.

“I’m perfectly content here.” Peter said and gave Stiles a look that made his insides shiver of something he couldn’t quite place. “You know, thank you. For helping me with this.” Was that peter saying thank you? What closet had he walked into, this was obviously some kind of sister-universe to Narnia.

“It’s fine, it’s my job man, also you’re not nearly as unpleasant as when you tried to kill me.” Stiles said and shrugged. Peter huffed a small laughter. It was nice actually. Too nice considering his once again upturning hardon.

“I’ll get to work then, come get the books when you get off your shift.” Peter said before he graciously walked out the door not even waiting for Stiles to acknowledge what he’d said. 

 

Stiles rode the small shaky elevator, he was off his shift in ten minutes, longing to get home and talk the shit out of Scott, number one priority: tell him about the library-dude being all nice and stuff without him noticing he had the hots for the older wolf. He also wondered why Peter wanted him to collect the books when he went of his shift and not just returning them to the one working the front desk when the library closed. Whatever. 

“Ey yo creeperwolf, how’s it going?” Stiles asked as he sat down next to the older man and all of his empty coffee cups, there were seven of them. Peter grumbled something before he looked up from behind the white laptop screen. The baby blue sticker with confetti letters still luring people to their deaths by asking Peter about his book. Cruel. 

Stiles wasn’t surprised to see the dude from the other day at the same spot as the days before, reading yet another modern classic. He glanced up at the nickname and looked scared for Stiles’ life, no doubt Peter had sent someone else crying today.

“Peter did you make someone else cry today? Or did you actually murder them and rip their heart out?” Stiles asked and nudged him in his ribs with his index finger. Peter growled and Stiles just gave him a look, an eyebrow raised, he felt like Derek. Peter relaxed and rubbed his eyes.

“Sorry, no, I have made no one cry today, you should be proud, I’ve gone against my very nature for you.” Peter said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

“So, you told me to come get the books when I finished my shift, it’s four thirty, I’m off.” Stiles said and shrugged.

“Already? Shit. Sorry, I thought you came to annoy me.” Peter said and Stiles actually felt a small pang of hurt. He wasn’t that bad.

“Stiles, it’s what I like about you.” He said, most likely having heard his heartbeat skip.

“Whatever, you could continue working you know.” Peter shook his head.

“No I’m taking you for a very late lunch or early dinner, your choice.” Stiles gaped. What? “You should wait with gaping until you can shove food in there.” Peter snickered as he scooped up the books and swiftly stormed out the door. The Death in Venice guy looked at him and rose an eyebrow in question.

“Man I have no idea, but if I never return, you know who dumped me on the side of the road unable to be identified.” Stiles joked and watched as the guy opened his eyes in horror before he got it and let out a small huff.

“I’ll be sure to remember that. Enjoy your date with Satan!” He mumbled and gave him a small smile. Stiles was sure Peter had heard that. From the predatory grin he gave Stiles when he looked at him, he'd say that yes, Peter had heard that and he'd taken it as a compliment it wasn't meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me being all proficient and shit. Finished Without Sugar two days ago and now I'm uploading a new fic?!
> 
> This is my first Steter fic, and you are in for a ride, there will be sexual moments in upcoming chapters but not in this one, just a heads up since the sex they want to have may not float everyones boat. I will update the tags when I post chapter two of course.  
> This fic is really funny writing and I am currently two chapters ahead and will try to keep it that way! So hey, welcome and enjoy the ride, Peter and Stiles sure will!


	2. You're old and I just want to bang you!

“I’ve never said I hate you, okay maybe I have but I don’t actually do. I mean you’re not exactly Santa Clause but I’ve met worse people.” Stiles said, trying to defend himself while taking a sip from his drink. “Like the whole alpha pack, the evil fox spirit that lived inside of me for a while, Gerard Argent, Jackson as a lizard, Jackson as a jock who used to stuff me into lockers and give me split lips, The Darach,” Peter help up a finger making Stiles shut up.

“Okay okay, I get it, you don’t hate me, but you tried to kill me with a Molotov cocktail Stiles. Your aiming is a bit off though, no doubt you’d make a terrible baseball player. I’d say that premeditated murder is a pretty strong sin of hate” He hummed looking at Stiles. How had he been tricked into this! 

“It was not premeditated murder, it was attempted murder, and I never succeeded. So we’ve established that I, even though sucking at aiming lethal homemade bombs, doesn’t hate you but you, what? hate me?” Stiles asked as he stuffed his face with fries. God these were delicious, Peter had not been kidding when he said he knew the perfect place for dinner. Oh my god, was he on a date with Peter fucking Hale?! He must’ve stopped chewing for Peter just looked at him and huffed a small laughter. 

“Quite the contrary actually, I’ve always admired the way you stood up to me, knowing I could break you like a twig. If I hated you Stiles, you’d know, we would definitely not be sitting here right now, or well, I might’ve been.” Peter and his goddamned ways of telling you how he could’ve murdered you. “It’s kind of nice actually, having someone that I know don’t despise me.” But he had a point, if he’d hated any of them he would’ve killed them outside of his mental breakdown, but he hadn’t tried to kill them even once since he snapped out of his fragile mental state after creeping back from his slumber six feet under. “Plus you wouldn’t be here if you didn’t like the danger.” Stiles was taken aback and Peter smirked. 

“And they say you’re evil!” 

“Only to those who deserve it, but you know that.” Peter said as he gently placed a fry between his teeth, showoff. 

“Is that your way of threatening me.” Stiles bit as he less gently once again shoved fries into his mouth. 

“No, my threatening you would be me telling you I’d kill you. This is me being a smug flirtatious man. It’s my specialty.” Stiles couldn’t help but blush, god damn, he was smug. 

“You also have a lot of self-awareness.” 

“I’m aware.” Stiles pressed down the need to growl at the man. Instead he just took a bite of his burger and peeled of his hoodie earning an interested glare. 

“What?” he spoke, he may or may not have dropped some unthawed burger, but he was certainly not going to be ashamed of that around Peter. No. 

“I didn’t peg you for the tattooed type, that’s all. Suits you.” Peter said and actually smiled a smile that wasn’t loaded with creep or anything like it. It was actually a genuine smile. 

“Woah a smile and a compliment in the same sentence! Who are you?” Stiles asked, gasping in way more than needed to get his point across. 

“I’m capable, I’ve complimented you before.” He pointed out. 

“Yeah but it’s been creepy on some level or another. But hey, thanks, I’m quite fond of them, I love tattoos even though I hate needles, it’s a bitter sweet thing really.” He chewed furiously as he spoke. 

“Don’t talk with food in your mouth.” Peter said and gave him a soft glare. 

“Look at you, being all normal and shit, smiling, caring and being obnoxious like a totally normal guy!” stiles laughed, he was actually enjoying this, and if it ever got out he’d deny it, forever. 

“I am a normal guy.” Peter said doing his nephews eyebrow thing. 

“Say’s the serial killing wolf.” Stiles sing-songed as he attacked his burger once more. Peter just le, rolled his eyes and bit into his own burger. They sat like that for a while, not talking just eating and, enjoying? each other’s company. He was debating with himself whether or not to tell Scott about the day, but maybe not, he’d just think Peter wanted to flay him alive or something, he didn’t need to worry but he’d still do it so, not telling Scott was a given. No way would he see the gray scale of Peter the way Stiles did, they both had dubious morals, just Peter more so. Nah Scott was all about black and white, no doubt he’d claim Peter was only as good as his bad actions, and that wasn’t always true. It was sweet though, even though Scott’s morals sometimes pissed him the fuck off, he was cautious because he loved his friends and he couldn’t be mad at that. It was a vicious circle really. 

“So are you going to tell me what you are writing?” Stiles tried after another few minutes of silence. 

“Wow, you managed to stay quiet for about three minutes. Must be some kind of record.” Peter huffed but did not answer. 

“It’s an ADHD thing, now don’t avoid the subject, your book, I promise I won’t judge you, I’m a very nonjudgmental guy.” He said and shot a smile at the older man. Peter groaned.  
“Remind me to kill my nephew when I get home. I’m writing a historical book. Happy?” 

“One: do you live with Derek? Two: historical what, novel, school book, gimme more info dude and Three: no not happy, need more info.” Peter glared at him but just shook his head. 

“Yes I do live with Derek, for now, I just got back to Beacon Hills, I don’t have a home yet, it’s in the final stages though and I’ll be able to move in in a week or two. You wanted to come with me home then?” Peter said and gave him a predatory smile. Stiles blushed, cursed his pale skin and how it easily reddened. “And secondly: It’s a novel, I am not going to tell you more than that at this moment so drop it, but please, do tell how I can make you happy.” Peter said with a smile curled on his lips. Stiles very graciously got food stuck in his windpipe. 

One chough attack and two glasses of water later he just sat there staring at Peter. Oh lord had this escalated quickly. Like, he figured that Peter had figured out that he’d been sexually attracted to him when he was sixteen and in high school but god, he was a teenager he was sexually attracted to anything with genitalia that could consent to sex and that would include a freaking chair or something if it had the equipment and mind state to say yes. Not that anyone had wanted to have sex with him, well Peters daughter had. He groaned thinking about it. Peter rose an eyebrow at him as to say: What?

“This is so weird, mostly because I used to, uhm, ‘date’ your daughter and now you’re flirting with me but also because it’s been standard to hate you, you being a mass murderer and trying to kill my friends and all, yeah I’m not making this any better, shutting up now.” Peter just smiled and shook his head at him before waving the waitress over. 

“Knowing you, you like the 'danger'.” Peter said and smirked. 

“Maybe the danger of being cuddled o death, I bet you love to cuddle, you’re all ‘let’s get to ripping intestines out and do other weird murder stuff’ kind of guy around other people but then when you do the do, you’re all soft and cuddly and stuff.” 

“Do the do?” he asked eyebrow raised, a smirk on his lips.

“Sex Peter, jeez.” 

“First: You’re right I wouldn’t do anything you wouldn’t want, but let’s be honest, I’m as much of a predator everywhere. And second: I do in fact love to cuddle, doesn’t mean I don’t think it’s a fairly stupid idea to sleep with me.”

“Wait, you try to obviously get me into your bed or wherever your inner pervert were planning on “taking” me, but you think it’s a bad idea?”

“If you call sex, doing the do, then yes it’s a horrible idea, and also, doing anything with me is a horrible idea, me being a mass murderer and all.” He put the last part in quotations. Ah, Peter Hale pulling him one. 

“But I already knew that, I’m just assuming you have some kind of integrity, you loving to cuddle and being all ‘you are in charge’, that kind of thing.”

“Oh, I said I wouldn’t do anything you wouldn’t want to, but you’re not the one who is going to be in charge.”

“Okay, that is weirdly attractive. I am also slightly terrified!” 

“Lie. You’re aroused, maybe a bit intimidated but you’re not scared. You’ve never really been scared of me, I’ve always admired that. As you said, I’m not a bad person.” 

“oh my god, get with the manners dude! Don’t lie-detect me you big dog and stop sniffing out my arousal state! It’s weird.” Peter just laughed, a low hum as his chest shook. Yeah no, the ship of rational thoughts had since long sailed. He was totally thinking of what it would be like banging Peter Hale. It was too much for Stiles not to smile along with him. If it hadn’t been the two of them, it’d be really freaking cute. 

“I am very curious as to what you are thinking of.” Peter stated as he made a sniffing motion. God fucking damn it. 

“Stop looking at me like you want to pounce me you old pervert!” Stiles said jokingly and blushed, Jesus was he probably red as a tomato. 

“But I do want to pounce you Stiles.” Peter hummed as he licked his lips from salt from the fries. 

“Sorry to interrupt, you asked for the check sir.” A tall girl said as she handed over the bill to Peter who gently took it and smiled. Seeing how she was a similar color of red as Stiles he didn’t even want to think what she had heard. 

“Embarrassment isn’t a good smell on you.” Peter stated just seconds after she scurried away with his card.

“Oh my god. I’m a grown ass man, with tattoos and shit and here I am, sitting like a school girl blushing, and it’s your fault, oh my god you’re so old and I.., oh fuck it you smell this shit anyway, and I just want to really, really bang you, and it’s so weird! You’re literally old enough to be my dad, hell you have a kid in my age. THAT I DATED! Why is the universe fucking with me!? Why are you fucking with me?” Stiles blurted out and flailed with his arms as if the message wasn’t clear enough.

Peter just gave him a look that was stating something in line with: I‘m-not-fucking-with-you-but-we-both-wish-I-was-fucking-you kind of stare. Peter didn’t really looked shocked but then again he looked like pure sexual tension at any given moment. “I just want to scream! WHY!? Gahh.” He said before Peter had time to interrupt, he didn’t scream but he got his frustration out. 

“I don’t see the problem, you’re an adult, I am as you so kindly put it ‘old’, which puts me in the category of an adult and that is pretty much the only thing that is needed for this to be not weird: two consenting adults. So you really want to bang me huh?” He smirked, like he had just won a marathon. “I had no idea!” He said sarcastically. 

“Woah, you just sarcasmed me, you sarcasmed me! Do you not see the change of dynamics in that? Does that mean I will turn into a barely socially functional sociopath now?” Stiles said after he had collected himself enough. 

“I am surprised you have me categorized as a socially functional sociopath, thought you had me pegged as the silver fox psycho.” Peter said and wiped some mayo of his lips. His very nice lips. 

“Silver fox yes, Psycho also yes so why the hell not, consider yourself re-categorized!” Stiles laughed. 

 

Peter had promised to drop Stiles of the library again so that he could get his jeep, it was all very weird on the car ride there. Stiles got out the car and Peter followed, his car door echoing in the darkness. They had been sitting at the restaurant for a long, long time, and it really didn’t even bother Stiles. 

“I won’t be around for a while, need to get back to Los Angeles and meet some boring people, but I’ll be back in a week or so, so do I get a kiss goodnight?” Peter said wickedly. All that was missing from his demeanor was the evil villain laugh. Which wouldn't have done much for Stiles except maybe turn him on a bit.

“Depends, are you planning on never calling me? We can’t have that, I might only watch the notebook for the entire week anticipating your arrival home so that I can stand on your doorstep when you arrive and beg you to tell me why you never called back? Didn’t I mean something to…?” Stiles didn’t have time to finish the sentence before Peter’s breath was on his, his lips so close to Stiles’ that he was shocked into silence. Stiles didn’t even think, he just closed the last inch of space between them and let Peter’s tongue trial over his lips as they kissed, hot and heavy. 

“No I promise to call you, if you want I’ll even sext you.” Peter grinned as he pulled away towards his car. 

“Oh my god do you even know what that is old man?” Stiles said, his pants straining a bit, but he couldn’t care anymore. 

“Cheeky. Enjoy your evening.” He said and gave Stiles’ crotch a look over. Stiles blushed and swore silently. He lied he could still care. As long as Peter was gaining the upper hand he was caring but then again, Peter enjoyed it and Stiles’ neither regions didn’t seem to have a problem with Peter’s weird power play. Jesus, what weird kinks were he going to discover?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit shorter than I'd like but I couldn't find any good place to cut it later until it was way to long to be a chapter. So enjoy, the next chapter will take a slightly longer time, I need to write ahead a bit and Uni is kicking my butt. It's really cool how many people already subscribed to this! I hope I wont let you down!


	3. Squishy wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter said he'd sext. sooo.

The next week was boring, oh my god how could it be so boring, a few encounters and a date with Peter Hale and once he was gone everything that had been bearable or even slightly amusing just became downright boring. He spent his workdays (when he wasn’t actively needed, he never bailed on his job thank you) texting Scott about the mysterious dude he had stolen a kiss from before this mysterious and older man had left Stiles for Los Angeles. Stiles may have put a tiny bit more butter on the bread than what had actually happened but hey Scott was so excited about Stiles sleeping with someone who actually was sober and told him his first name. Problem was Stiles wasn’t sleeping with Peter and he wasn’t truly sure about if he wanted to, Peter was a good flirter, he enjoyed flirting with peter, and he definitely would enjoy kissing him some more, but sex with Peter Hale? He just didn’t know. Sex with anyone really. But holy fuck did he want to kiss him again, maybe some second base. 

He was sitting in the McCall living room with Melissa and Scott enjoying being so full it hurt to move as his father was in the kitchen doing the dishes when his phone pinged, which was slightly weird seeing how Scott was one of the few he texted and he was next to him. Lydia was on some spa-retreat so the chances she would text was slim, really slim. 

[Unknown Number: 7:35 PM]  
I know I said I should call you but time is sparse when in business. I hope this will do for now. – Peter

Look at that, he was actually kind of holding up his end of the bargain.

[Stiles: 7:36 PM]  
Tot’s enough dude. Dare I ask what business entails? 

[Silver-fox: 7:36 PM]  
Don’t call me dude. Probably not, maybe some other time.

[Stiles: 7:37]  
Fine grandpa. ;)

[Silver-fox: 7:38]  
Picture attached.  
I’m not that old.

“Oh my god.” Stiles couldn’t help but to actually say that out loud and before he had the time to fling the phone out the window and down to hell Scott was over his shoulder on one side and Melissa on the other. 

“Oh dear.” Melissa said and quickly stopped looking at Peter’s dick, although she luckily enough didn’t know it was his. 

“Dude, that is so the library dude’s privates!” Scott laughed and Stiles shushed him. 

“Don’t have to shout it!” Stiles wheezed and Scott laughed on. 

“We all just saw it kiddo.” The sheriff said from behind him. Not even a little shocked. Well la ti da. 

“God punishes some right away.” He mumbled as he sent away a slightly embarrassed and annoyed text.

[Stiles: 7:46 PM ]  
Everyone here just saw ur junk man. Not cool. Shouldve prepared me. Also why are you naked when 'time is sparse'?

[Silver-fox: 7:48 PM]  
Did they enjoy it as much as you will? Oh I plan on prepping you quite thoroughly when the time comes, so don’t ever doubt that. Enjoy your dinner. I’ll call you soon enough.

[Stiles: 7:48 PM]  
why is everything innuendos for u man?

[Silver-fox: 7:49 PM]  
It’s just the way it works Stiles, frankly I think you like it, a lot. See it as vengance for almost lighting me on fire.

[Stiles: 7.49 PM]  
asshole

 

Count on fucking Peter to cocktease you from miles away. Well there was enough beer here to forget about that for a few hours.

 

“Stiles.” His father said as they were on their way from the McCall residence. 

“Yeah yeah I know, be safe and all that, and don’t worry. I’m sorry you had to see that, hell, I’m sorry I had to see that.”

“Yeah it was a dick-move” Scott called from the back seat. 

“Hey look at you, making puns about it and everything, proud of you man!” Stiles grinned as the sheriff just shook his head. 

“Just take it easy.” He said as he turned onto their street. Being best bros and all they got apartments next to each other, how they managed they weren’t sure. It was a very F.R.I.E.N.D.S moment.

“Sure thing pops, oh and drive back safely, say thank you to Melissa from me. Loved that sponge cake man, don’t stuff your face now.” Stiles said, it wasn’t a very smooth trap but his father was tired and that would be enough for him to walk right into it, it was casual enough. He and Scott had been weirdly suspicious about their parents dating but had no proof. 

“I’ll tell her, don’t worry, she’s even pettier about what I eat than... Ah dammit Stiles.”

“Yeah man we’re totally like real bro’s now!” he said as he high-fived Scott. “You have anything to say Scotty?” he added and smirked at his father. 

“Don’t forget to use protection! We’re not up for siblings quite yet, if ever!” he sing songed before he closed the door on the sheriffs groan. 

“You wanna come over and play some Call of Duty and stuff our faces with the rest of the sponge cake?” Scott asked as they climbed the stairs holding up a small Tupperware with the remains of the cake. 

“You took the cake.” Stiles stated and Scott just nodded before giving Stiles a fist-bumb. “I would but I have a silver fox that seems to want to sext me, and you could probably do with some sexting too man!” Stiles said before he ducked into his room, hearing a faint ‘Eeew’ from his best friend before his apartment door closed. 

 

Stiles threw his hoodie on the small table in the hallway along with his keys before he slumped down into his sofa and just took deep breaths. Peace and quiet. 

[Stiles: 9:28 PM]  
So if we overlook the way my whole fam saw ur dick, it was kind of nice man.

He waited patiently for an answer.

[Silver-fox: 9:41 PM]  
Kind of?

[Stiles: 9:41 PM]  
Dont wanna boost that mile high ego of urs. Its with ‘kind of nice’ or nuthin at all.

[Silver-fox: 9:41 PM]  
Fine, I can do that.

[Stiles: 9:42 PM]  
So, someone said something about sexting a while back. 

[Silver-fox: 9:42 PM]  
Not until you’ve learned how to spell things like YOU or YOUR, and NOTHING would also count as a high priority. 

[Stiles: 9:44 PM]  
Whatever man, I can spell, I just don’t want to spend all that extra time on correct spelling, see how long this took because I had to use all the letters! 

[Silver-fox: 9:44 PM]  
If I have to settle with having a kind of nice dick you’ll have to do with spelling like a normal man and not like a slightly retarded seal. Deal?

[Stiles: 9:45 PM]  
Fine, deal, now, can we pleaseee get this ship sailing?

[Silver-fox: 9:45 PM]  
And you said it was only kind of nice, I’m assuming it is way better than that if you’re already craving. 

Stiles could basically SEE him smirking through the god damned phone.

[Stiles: 9:46 PM]  
Oh no, you have a fuckable dick, I’m 22 not sixty, mine works, you know, rises when aroused and stuff, I can’t play by your Viagra standards old man, I’d be shamelessly aroused by a lampshade if it had genitalia that showed interest. 

[Silver-fox: 9:46 PM]  
You should probably take it easy with the insults, not that I don’t find it utterly charming that you would consider fucking a lampshade.

[Stiles: 9:46 PM]  
You can take it, as you said, I’m obviously craving your dick. (And I kind of am so don't take my insults serious, I just might die if you deny me sexting right now, or ever really)

[Silver-fox: 9:46 PM]  
Touché. I really look forward to fuck some sensibility into you. I may have to spank you, I bet you would like that.

[Stiles: 9:47 PM]  
I can’t honestly say it’s been a fantasy of mine being draped over your lap (it may be now though) but I would be lying if I said mini-me dislikes the thought of it. 

[Silver-fox: 9:47 PM]  
Mini-me? Please, tell me more about mini-you.

[Stiles: 9:50 Pm]  
Picture attached.  
Really don’t feel like going into details when I have to spell correctly when being tipsy and all so just look for yourself. 

[Silver-fox: 9:50 PM]  
Well I do concur, you do seem to like the thought of that. Your pale skin would mark beautifully. Is this a good idea if you are tipsy? You humans get drunk so easily.

[Stiles: 9:50 PM]  
Jfc Peter. And I’m cool, swear. Cute of you to check though. 

[Silver-fox: 9:51 PM]  
Jfc? I can’t have you with a cloudy judgement, not more than always anyway.

[Stiles: 9:51 PM]  
Jesus fucking Christ. And omg.

[Silver-fox: 9:51 PM]  
Did I make you stain your pants?

[Stiles: 9:52 PM]  
No, this is not my first wank. You just never stop to amaze me with how many creepy psychopathic comments you have stored. Whatever, if you don’t get to the sexting for reals like I was promised I’ll just jack of on my own. 

[Silver-fox: 9:52 PM]  
What a threat I’m quivering in my boots. Very well, would you like me to tell you what I have in mind for you when I get back?

[Stiles: 9:52 PM]  
If it involves blood and death then not really, other than that: what are you waiting for?!

[Silver-fox: 9:53 PM]  
Patience is key, and no I never mix pleasure with, well mauling. Don’t worry. Are you comfortable?

[Stiles: 9.53 PM]  
Great. Yes, I’m on the couch. Aren’t you gonna ask me what I’m wearing, I’m pretty sure that’s standard in this kind of situation. 

[Silver-fox: 9:54 PM]  
Good. It doesn’t matter what you’re wearing. Get undressed. Don’t only push your pants down like a heathen Stiles. 

[Stiles: 9:54 PM]  
Yes yes fine. I’m butt-naked. 

[Silver-fox: 9:54 PM]  
Impatient are we?

[Stiles: 9:54 PM]  
Come on! 

[Silver-fox: 9:54 PM]  
I bet you’re squirming so beautifully now. Aren’t you? 

He was, he might even be blushing. Now this was a new way to jerk of. Sexting for him usually meant, random dude or dudette, texts that said something along the line of: I wish you could fuck me for real; your genitalia would feel so god with mine. And so on. But this, hell Peter had only really told him to get undressed and his dick had twitched. He stroke it gently for once, he didn’t just want to get release, no he wanted to know exactly what Peter had in mind and if he got to cum while Peter was telling him just that, that was honestly a win win situation. 

[Stiles: 9:56 PM]  
There may be some squirming.

He could admit that. Totally. 

[Silver-fox: 9:56 PM]  
Good, I’m going to be nice to you today, I’ll let you roam free with your hands while I tell you how I will ruin you. 

[Stiles: 9:57 PM]  
How very considerate of you.

[Silver-fox: 9:57 PM]  
It is, next time I’ll only let you when I want you to, but I’m sure you’ll love it. 

[Stiles: 9:58 PM]  
Jesus 

[Silver-fox: 9:58 PM]  
No Peter’s the name. Would you like that?

[Stiles: 9:59 PM]  
Asshole. Maybe. 

Manipulative shitpile Peter making him literally long for his touch.

[Silver-fox: 10:00 PM]  
I’ll be pleased to make that happen then, maybe even in person. I won’t lay a finger on you, but I’ll be there, watching, making you unravel. 

He could see Peter’s smug face as he would sit a ridiculously soft chair like a creep watching him jack off to his words. It did nothing to Stiles, not. a. single. thing. His dick didn't agree with that though. 

[Silver-fox: 10:00 PM]  
I’d tell you when to use long soft strokes, when to go just the way you like it and I’d definitely tell you when you should stop.

[Stiles: 10:01 PM]  
Of course you have a sadistic streak. 

[Silver-fox: 10:01 PM]  
Yes of course. But that would not be our first encounter, first things first. 

[Stiles: 10:02 PM]  
Then get to it! 

[Silver-fox: 10:03 PM]  
Careful, don’t make me regret letting you have free reigns with those delicious hands of yours. 

[Stiles: 10:03 PM]  
Sorry. 

[Silver-fox: 10:04 PM]  
I bet you are. Behave. 

[Stiles: 10:04]  
Fine so, what would you do then? 

[Silver-fox: 10:06 PM]  
I plan to invite you over to my new accommodations when it finished and you are ready of course, as soon as you’re in the door you’ll also be up against a wall, I’ll ravish your lips, your neck, your collarbone all with my tongue and teeth until your knees buckle under you.  
Holy noodles. Not even second base and it already felt like it would be better than a lot of the sex he actually has had. 

[Stiles: 10:06 PM]  
Shit. 

[Silver-fox: 10:07 PM]  
I’d make you moan and gasp for air, I’ll rip your shirt of that pale mole-spotted torso of yours. Tease your nipples, make you moan sweetly for me, I’ll do this over and over, alternating between leaving faint marks over your torso with my lips and kissing you teasingly until your moans turns into whines of pleasure. 

[Stiles: 10:07 PM]  
jfc. 

Holy shit, he decided to make a note for himself when he was not stupidly into Peter that he probably shouldn't let Peter do this kind of damage with words to his aroused self.

[Silver-fox: 10:09 PM]  
Maybe I’ll take it further down, nip at your hipbones, gently unbuttoning your jeans. I will kiss and bite until you’re marked with faint bruises and you’re moaning my name.

This could be creepy but Stiles decided that it wasn’t, not for Peter-standards anyway, this was almost affectionate. 

[Silver-fox: 10:10 PM]  
Then when you can no longer stand I’ll guide you to the closest flat area, or bed if you’d prefer. I’ll slowly undress you, pull your jeans of slowly, on the verge of too slow. Maybe I’ll have you lay there for me for a few minutes, showing me your entirety. 

[Stiles: 10:10 PM]  
You’re too fucking smooth. 

No lies. Not even a little, he hadn’t even gotten to the I’ll fuck you like an animal part that Stiles anticipated would come and he was already close to shooting his load right there and then.

[Silver-fox: 10:11 PM]  
Have you spread your legs for me?

[Stiles: 10:11 PM]  
Maybe. 

[Silver-fox: 10:11 PM]  
Mm, you should focus on yourself now, imagine I’m the one stroking you. Slowly and fully, making you come so beautifully. 

So close. 

[Silver-fox: 10:14 PM]  
Enjoying yourself?

[Stiles: 10:14 PM]  
Considering the load I just shot, yes. 

[Silver-fox: 10:15 PM]  
That’s adorable, I’m glad I could help.

[Stiles: 10:15 PM]  
Shut up. 

[Silver-fox: 10:16 PM]  
I need to skedaddle soon as I’m sure you’d say. That is unless you need me to 'stay'. I’ll be back in Beacon Hills the day after tomorrow, text me your address before then, I’ll come pick you up at seven. I got us a table at Malou’s for eight o’clock and wear something nice. 

[Stiles: 10:17 PM]  
Okay, first things first? Have you shot your load? I’m all about equality and I am a ‘pleasure should go both ways’ kind of guy. Secondly, Malou’s!? Are you nuts? That’s like easily the most exclusive and not to speak most expensive place in town! You know you’d get me into bed with curly fries and a milkshake from the drive through right? 

[Silver-fox: 10:18 PM]  
Classy as always. Don’t you worry about my 'load', I’m perfectly content. While you may be okay with sitting in the back seat with fast food on a date, I sure am not. I like to spoil my potential boyfriends. 

[Stiles: 10:19 PM]  
Wait, potential boyfriends? You like me like me? 

[Silver-fox: 10:19 PM]  
I do, does this honestly come as a surprise? I don’t go on dates with hook ups and I most definitely wouldn’t hook up with someone I actually had to see more than once unless I plan to keep them in my bed for a while, preferably tied up and moaning. 

[Stiles: 10:20 PM]  
Jeez, well okay. Some people would probably be more okay with the thought of a hook up with a psycho rather than having a potential relationship but hey if I were like other people we probably wouldn’t be here. But hey, that's cool, I can live with being spoiled at Malou's by a hot dude. 

[Silver-fox: 10:20 PM]  
Ah only you can insult me and make it seem like a compliment in the same sentence, but no, if you were as mundane as everyone else we proably wouldn’t. Go clean up and sleep tight. Don’t forget to text me your address, and wear something pretty. 

[Stiles: 10:21 PM]  
Will do boss-man! See you later then! And for the record: I’m always pretty, the prettiest girl in town in fact!

Oh holy mother of borgs, what was this? He just got hard again, thinking about sleeping next to Peter Hale on a regular basis. It could also have been the tied up part but whatever. He dragged himself into the shower and started thinking. Why didn’t it scare him that Peter wanted to be with him, like be with him be with him? It usually scared him when one night stands (on rare occasions) wondered if they could stay the night because it was a long way home or something, this should make him want to move to the moon, he had issues with commitment, so why the fuck did he so badly want Peter to actually be his? PETER HALE! He echoed in his head in case he somehow had missed who he had been constantly flirting with. Never mind that he just came as hard as he ever had just from imagining what the older man could and probably would do to him if he gave clearance. He even felt safe about it. 

 

Lord have mercy, Peter Hale made him feel squishy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw I have a tumblr, hit me up @ Justicebanana. Also, this fic has skyrocketed (maybe not in the I'm-now-famous sense but it just hit of the way none of my other fics did so I feel kind of cool. Thank for that. I have a few exams coming up and Christmas and stuff so if I'm not updating for a while don't worry, I'm still a few chapters ahead so this will not be abandoned. I promise! I'm fairly certain I have a friend who would strangle me in my sleep if i did abandon it. Love you.


	4. My big bad wolf

It was Thursday morning when he shot away his address to Peter. It was around noon Scott barged in through his door his hair flopping on his head, uncombed as usual, not that Stiles styled his every morning. His slightly ajar jaw bitten together and uh oh. 

“Hey Scotty my man, my bro! Whatever I’ve done, I’ve either had a really good cause or I didn’t do it at all!” he joked as Scott opened his mouth to speak. 

“Why in the flying fuck did Derek just call me and in distress tell me that Peter thinks the two of you are going on a SECOND date tonight?!” Scott asked, eyes wide, jaws set and that look in his eyes that told stiles all he needed to know about how Scott felt about being kept in the dark.

“There might be some extent of truth to that.” Stiles said and covered a bit. Shamelessly so. 

“He’s the library dude!?” 

“What if I say I flirted back when I met him at the library a couple of weeks ago and then it stopped being ironic and now I kind of want to have a certain body part mashed up against his certain body part?” 

“I’d say you’re disgusting and please be joking, he’s a maniac Stiles! He’s probably using you for god knows what!”

“Oh come on, give me some credit, some benefit of the doubt would be nice at least.” 

“I’m not giving Peter Hale the benefit of the doubt again! And oh my fucking god Stiles I’ve totally seen his dick!!” Scott seemed to be going into some kind of panic. 

“Then give me that benefit, trust me to take care of myself! Scotty, I promise on all my collectibles and all my videogames that by the first sign of an unhealthy relationship or of Peter returning to his former psycho killer days I’ll call you and cry about how you were right and let you buy me ice cream, but until then I know you care but please man, it’s just sometimes you have to get your morals out of my way. I know he only cares about things that may in some way benefit him or in things he truly cares about, like revenge and shit yes, but I’m starting to think I am becoming one of those things Scott, I think he cares.” He took another breath while Scott stayed silent. “Just leave it for a while and ask me how I am from time to time, keep an eye on me bro, I don’t think you’ll need to but I can’t let you do more than that without me going crazy.”

“Alright, but you promise to tell me if anything happens, I mean I don’t trust him with you, but I trust you with you so please don’t be bullheaded enough to let your pride win man. If you swear its good I’ll trust you but I’m not liking it one bit. I still think he shouldn’t be here anymore.” Scott said reluctantly before falling backwards down into the couch and dragging Stiles with him. “and for crying out loud he cannot join movie nights!” he said before throwing a pillow at Stiles.

“I swear on the holiest of star trek collectibles that I wont bring him to pack movie-nights. But In all honesty, I like him man, I always have, but more in the ha, I like you, you’re wicked, now its more like, I want to wake up next to you and smell your hair. Scott, help me, I wonder what his hair smells like. Do you have an urge to smell Kira’s hair like that?!” he whined. Scott just looked at him like he was going crazy. 

“Oh my god, you’re falling in love with Peter motherfucking Hale. He literally tried to kill me!?” 

“Scotty, I know, but he’s so nice, and like really great at flirting and he totally thinks we should be boyfriends.” Scott looked a lot like he was about to faint so Stiles considered being done with the torture, not that anything he’d said had been untrue, maybe a bit buttered so that he could see Scott squirm a little but hey, they were bestie bros. He could get used to it. 

 

Peter stood on the sidewalk, wearing a very sleek and elegant black vest over a purple dress shirt, no tie. Going to Malou’s without a tie: rebel. Breathtaking really but stiles wasn’t about to confess that he thought that just yet. He himself had opted for a fitted black shirt and a blue tie and pair of chinos. He wasn’t even sure how he came about owning a pair but he did, it was that or jeans. What was wrong with milkshakes in a diner and a nice walk home later? Why Malou’s!? He was fidgeting now as he walked up to the sleek silver car and Peter. The older man smirking as he saw the nervous look on Stiles’ face. 

“Look at you, so you do own anything other than band t-shirts, comic book shirts or plaids?” he greeted. Probably to throw Stiles into his usual direction: sass.

“I have class, I can change if you’d rather I wore something more usual?” He shoot back playfully. Worry gone. He knew how to talk to Peter. 

“No you’re just fine, let’s go.” Peter said and motioned for the car, opening the door for Stiles and then getting in himself. It didn’t take long to rive to the restaurant but it was a quiet drive. Stiles radiated with nervousness, was this going to be one of those places with like five spoons and a trillion different forks to use in a particular order?! 

“Stop fretting, it’s going to be a lovely evening, despite Derek wanting to castrate me. He always liked you.” Peter said. Stiles snorted. 

“Yeah right.” 

“He does, he is just lousy at displaying it like a normal functioning person.” Peter said smiling coyly at him. They quieted down for the next few minutes.

“Look, I may not want to have sex with you tonight. It’s not that you’re not hot, but you know that, I just.” Peter just looked at him. 

“Okay.” He said when he realized that Stiles had a hard time explaining. 

“Okay? That’s it?” Stiles was actually a bit shocked, no one had ever been cool with hearing no dude, no sex for you, at least not anyone Stiles had been with. And he realized that he was kind of insulting Peter with that thought, everyone he’d been with had been asses. Mostly.

“Of course, if you’re not ready, you’re not ready, I won’t push you, just tell me when you’re okay with it and we’ll go from there. I won’t make any advances unless you give me the clear, I’m a wolf, not a monster.” He huffed. 

“You know, you’re the sweetest psycho I’ve ever met, you’re totally my favorite psycho ever. When are we arriving at fork-hell by the way?” and like that the tension was gone. Weird how that worked. Peter just gave him a smile and shook his head. Stiles couldn’t help but grin, this felt so weird, this was Peter Hale and he was happy, he was content on a level he never had been before, he wanted to smile forever. So this was it? Falling in love? 

 

 

He heard the faint click of a phone camera as he sat staring down at the four forks, FOUR!, that was placed in front of him. He looked up finding Peter smiling maliciously behind his phone, snapping another picture. 

“Stop that! This is my very nightmare! There’s too many forks for me! I’m barely middle class, I get minimum wage!” he whined and peter laughed a dark musky laugh, rumbling straight into Stiles chest. Fucking damn it. 

“Don’t worry, if it is too big of a problem, I’ll gladly feed you every bit, and then well keep to drive thrus and back seats.” He winked. “Stiles.” Stiles looked at him. “just breathe and stop worrying. You’re not dining with the British queen.” He said before a waitress came over, probably dressed in more expensive and elegant clothing than Stiles himself. Peter spoke to her in freaking French and she just nodded and scurried away. 

“You so fancy I want to puke on you just for good measure for us mere mortals.” He said it without and thinking really. 

“Ah, fresh.” Peter said as the waitress came back with a bottle of wine. She uncorked it and poured some in Peter’s glass, waiting for him to accept it. He nodded and she poured some more into his glass before proceeding to Stiles’ and then gently placing the bottle down between them, she said something in French and Stiles just sat there, feeling slightly like a child. 

“Just out of curiosity, what is it that makes you go after me? You could seriously have anyone.” Stiles asked as he took a sip of the red wine that probably cost more than he earn in a week, maybe even a month. “Is it my tender age and my firm booty?” he joked.

“Really? You’re fearless, loyal, your morals are slightly ambiguous; you realize the world don’t play the game in black and white so neither can we. And you’re not to mention gorgeous, with your long limbs and those lips you like to bite on so much.” Peter said with what could only be described as a bedroom look in his eyes. Stiles let his lip slip his grasp between his teeth as Peter said that. He may have blushed some. “I’ve always like you, well since I came back sane that is, I’ve also always liked to test you. Is it hard for you think of yourself as someone that is actually easy to like?” Peter asked. 

“Well, I’m spastic and awkward, winning qualities. So no, that’s not a regular thought really. But whatever floats your boat man.” Stiles laughed. He believed him.

“I’m guessing I float yours?” Peter asked, eyebrow high. 

“It would be no point in denying it, you’d just call the lie.” Stiles said took a sip of the wine. It was like drinking satin. Peter smirked as the food arrived. “But I mean, uh, sexually, you find me attractive?” he wondered as the waitress was gone once more. 

“Why don’t you take a guess as to why I find you worth to woo Stiles. As you said, you float my boat.”

“I don’t have to guess to know it turns you on to boss me around.” Stiles said with a smirk. 

“Well, I’m betting loads on the fact that it turns you on to be bossed around.” 

“That might be it, yes.”

“I don’t want to be with you so I can boss you around, not exclusively, and absolutely not if you don’t want me to. I’ve already told you that if I don’t wanted any strings attached I’d go for someone I wouldn’t be around, I wouldn’t be with you right now if I didn’t like you. I have no hidden motives with this Stiles, I promise.”

“Sorry, I just, you’re like model pretty with your abs and shit and Its not like I mean to offend you, I trust you even though Scott wants my head on a plate for that, I just don’t understand.” 

“I’ll break it down for you: I look at you and I go crazy, I want to pamper you, make you smile, protect you and care for you. I like you Stiles and admitting that isn’t as hard as the thought of ever having to admit my feelings to anyone seemed. I want to have you close. I’ve always been intrigued by you, seeing you at the library made something stir in me, you were undoubtedly an adult, a man, and you smelled happy when you talked to me. All of a sudden I just wanted to smile, and I don’t smile Stiles, not because I don’t want to but because I’ve rarely had things to truly smile about. That warrants a date and I just want to see where this will go.” Stiles was almost gaping when he was done. 

“Woah, that’s easily the most romantic shit I’ve ever heard. I really tried to not like the fact that you were back but I kind of did right from the bat and, well it scares me because, well it just does, but it doesn’t feel like a bad thing and I have no idea what I’m rambling on about!” Stiles groaned as he trailed on. "My point being is that ahw, you are an adorable marshmallow and I'm putting that entire speech in my memory bank to recite to Derek and Scott sometime, just to see the veins pop out of their foreheads.

“You know, when someone gives you a compliment you don’t have to say anything other than ‘thanks’ or ‘thank you’. Please, that's meek, better yet: write it down and email it.” Peter said and smiled. Smiles that had become more and more earnest as timed passed. Not that much time had passed, it was only a couple of weeks ago they met at the library and now Stiles felt like a schoolboy crushing on Lydia all over again, if not even more. 

“Well then. Thanks.” He said and smiled stupidly big. Slippery slope this thing. 

“So what made you get the tattoos? The same horrible idea that made you get band t-shirts? Rock star faze?” Peter snickered. Stiles had rolled up his sleeves sometime during the meal, probably subconsciously, letting his tattooed arm see the light of ‘day’. 

“Ouch!” Stiles said exaggerated but didn’t mind at all really. “I’ll have you know my tattoos are awesome and completely unrelated to the fact that I like rock and punk, and know how to play the drums like a god damned pro thank you!” Stiles said and watched Peter actually get shocked. He knew Peter could hear that he wasn’t lying to him. He was really good at playing the drums, thank you ADHD! He’d wanted to get tattoos since he’d gone with Scott to get one in high school, he just wasn’t so keen on the needle process, but after his first small one, a tiny little wolfs-bane flower on his wrist, despite Scott’s macho-bro attempts to tell him it was a girly place to get a tattoo, Stiles had told him to get into the 21th century and leave the 17th behind, gender stereotypes were so out of fashion, according to Lydia. Well he didn’t oppose that at all. And yet she kept being on and off with all their favorite douche canoe Jackson since he limped back from London despite him being the embodiment of stereotypical gender role douche. 

“The drums?” peter asked as if head heard right. 

“Yes, the drums, you know the different sized cylinders that makes sounds when you bang on them.” Stiles said and grinned at Peter’s expression. 

“I know what the drums are Stiles, I just wasn’t aware you were proficient at playing them. You sure wasn’t when I left, you couldn’t keep a beat up with pens.” He scowled. There he was, the cute brooding creeper-wolf. 

“Hey! The point of that was never to keep a rhythm. That was just me being anxious or jittery, you know, normal Stiles stuff.” At that Peter huffed and let a small smile creep on. 

“Well you’ll just have to prove it to me someday!” He said and smirked.

“It’s on!” Stiles grinned before he felt his last nerves un-knot, leaving him content and stress-free. 

 

When they arrived out in the night Peter dragged him towards himself by his wrist, pinning him close against him. Their bodies meeting, pressing into each other, it wasn’t sexual, it was intimate but there were no motives beyond being close. Peter grabbed his chin and pulled his head up so that he was looking into the man’s eyes instead of down into his chest. He smiled and closed their lips together, and he was floating. Shit. He wouldn’t be the cliché who thought about fireworks and bursts of power, okay yes he was, it was exactly like fire work and now he couldn’t mess with people who said it was just like that anymore, because he was one of them. Oh god. 

“You know what, screw it, we’re having sex, sex me up Peter!” Stiles laughed between kisses. 

“Very well. Are you sure?” he asked and then let his kiss linger a little shorter than the others. His lingering touches still without intention.

“Absolutely positive. I thought I would have a hard time having sex when there were more involved than getting off, but hell, you’re hot, my dick is liking it, my mind isn’t protesting and I like you so much more than I thought so yes I’m sure. Sweep me away my big bad wolf.” He smirked. And for effect he added “Ravage me Peter” And Peter growled before he picked a laughing and shamelessly giggling Stiles up and went towards the car. There was definitely some intention behind his touches now. Stiles couldn’t help but to love it. Like a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured that since I've actually written ahead I had no real reason to blame exams for not being able to upload chapters (thats how it goes when you don't think) and considering the next one is Christmas-themed I'm just gonna put them up. Next chapter will be up soon, before christmas anyway. Love you all.


	5. Wolfy boyfriends

Peter sat him down inside and closed the front door of the large house after them, leaving no time for Stiles to take a breath before he had him in a kiss and his arm around his waist. Stiles moaned and leaned into the firm but gentle holding and bared his throat earning yet another growl from Peter. He knew exactly what he was doing, baring his throat to the older wolf but he didn’t give a damn, he sure as hell wanted Peter to go all instinct on him, it may not have been one of his brightest ideas but he trusted Peter. 

“God damn it Stiles.” Peter growled as he picked him up, walking towards what Stiles presumed was a bedroom, Stiles draping his legs around his waist. 

“Detouring from the plan? Thought you were gonna wreck me in the hallway, slowly.” Stiles teased. Peter gave him a soft bite on his shoulder but continued walking.

“I’ll wreck you like that some other time, right now we’re doing something else.” His voice heavy and raspy, like he’d run a marathon. God, it was possibly the sexiest thing Stiles had ever heard. “Tell me if I need to stop Stiles.” he said before he got dumped on, probably, the softest bed he’d ever been on. 

“Yes sir!” he said without knowing the effect it would have on the older wolf, who growled deep and lavished Stiles in kisses on his neck and deep tender make out sessions. He dragged Stiles out of his shirt after long minutes. 

“You are going to be the death of me Stiles.” He said as he zoned in on the boys pants and all but ripped them of. 

“Thought we’d already established that my aiming was too bad for that.” He panted in between the kisses that Peter planted on his torso. Peter hooked a finger at the edge of his boxers and gave him a sly grin before literally ripping them apart, leaving Stiles gasping and feeling more than extremely turned on by the fact that Peter was still in his ridiculously handsome outfit and Stiles was beneath him wearing absolutely nothing. His breathing was hot and heavy, matching Peters. Peters gaze went over him, studying him and made him shiver with pleasure. 

“If you don’t get your hands on me right now or at least get undressed I will go angry on your probably perfect ass.” Stiles said as he felt his painfully hard cock twitch beneath Peter’s clothed thigh. 

“Easy boy” Peter said and kissed his neck harshly. “Good things come to those who wait and, well, I wouldn’t want to leave you here hanging because you’re being a brat.” Stiles shivered at the voice Peter had, his I’m down to business voice. “So behave Stiles, I’ll get to it when you are ready.” 

“Alright.” He found himself responding in between gasps of air needed for him to not float away on the: I’m-so-horny-I-could-die cloud. 

“I am going to kiss you crazy, mark your pretty skin, after that I’m going to suck you off until you are squirming. Then I’ll work you open and make sure you’re shaking with pleasure before I fuck you hard and steady letting you chase that orgasm, maybe beg for it.. May I?” He asked and Jesus, yes. YES. He didn’t have it in him to answer so he just nodded. 

“I need you to tell me Stiles.” 

“Yes.” His voice raspy and a bit unsteady. These were the things he’d read about and things people had said, and he’d always thought they had exaggerated when they talked about being s blissed out they couldn’t speak. And he was literally jut naked and hard and those were things he’d been before. That yes was all it took for Peter to really dig in on the smorgasbord of Stiles. 

“Just tell me if you want me to stop.” Petr said once again. It spoke volumes about him as a person. He could feel Peters tongue trail over his torso, tickle his skin and make him dizzy. He felt small tinges of pleasure as Peter left small bruises on him making his way down to his crotch. He felt Peters tongue stay at the dip of his hip and his lips latched onto the skin, bruising it, it didn’t hurt, but it was definitely a pain. He couldn’t help but to let out a moan as Peter kept kissing the abused spot on his lower stomach. 

“Don’t hold them in Stiles, let me hear you.” And that was really all he needed to actually let go and let himself moan and pant as loud as he needed. He clutched tightly at the bedspread and closed his eyes, panting heavily. When he felt Peter’s tongue lap at the tip of his cock his back bent and he let out a moan he never thought he’d hear from himself. How could something so small feel so good? It wouldn’t take long for him to come. He knew it and peter most definitely knew it when he draped his mouth over Stiles’ cock and Stiles buckled under him. He let his tongue swirl around his shaft and when Stiles felt the surge come over him he gently licked his way of Stiles’ cock and placed kisses on his head. He did that one more time before giving in. Stiles was expecting him to gently lean of and deny him the orgasm but instead when he felt that pleasure build in the pit of his stomach Peter took him further into his mouth and swallowed around him making him moan loudly as he felt Peters throat clench around him. 

Once Peter let go of his member he trailed soft kisses along Stiles body for a while and then kissing him so tenderly it was like clouds were gracing his lips. Peter shed his shirt, revealing a sculpted and wonderful torso, he unzipped his pants but let them stay on to Stiles dismay, but he kind of loved the fact that Peter was clothed when he, himself was not. Something Peter could without a doubt smell on him. He thought of asking what he smelled like but he wasn’t sure he wanted to know, considering the sheen layer of sweat that had built up all over his body.

It wasn’t until Stiles could feel himself harden again that Peter let go of his lips, lifted his hands from his skin and leaned of to the side and opened the cap on a bottle of lube. He started to assault Stiles’ neck and he couldn’t keep himself from moaning as Peter bit down on a very tender spot, not breaking skin, just gracing really but Stiles was sensitive. Peter trailed down once again but not as far, he started kissing Stiles lower belly again as he placed a now warm slick finger at his entrance. He didn’t push it in though, he kept it there, slowly tracing Stiles’ rim and gently probing at his puffy hole. Stiles was on the verge of begging him when he finally let his finger breach and slip into the hot, slick warmth. He didn’t do much with it and Stiles was clutching after the sheets, moving his hips. 

“No moving, I’ll take care of you, just relax.” Peter hummed as he kept kissing sloppy trails all over stiles belly and inner thighs as he added another finger while holding his other hand flat on Stiles stomach, effectively pinning him to the mattress, keeping him from fucking himself on Peter’s fingers. Stiles could say that he didn’t like how Peter talked to him but it would be such a lie that he’d probably hear his own heart stutter. He was about to let out a whine about not getting the friction he needed when Peter’s tongue was joining his fingers, slowly working its way around the rim, along Peter’s fingers and then working its way along them, entering slowly just beside them. He was moaning more than he was silent now and he didn’t care, he was going crazy as he panted and fisted the sheets as a crazy person.

Peter pulled away his tongue and before Stiles had time to protest it was licking gently along his dick again, making it twitch and drool out precome. Peter was fucking his fingers into him lazily, giving him enough friction to be sated but not enough to make the pleasure build up inside of him. He wanted to move, pull Peter up and kiss him crazy but he also wanted so much more stimulation it wasn’t enough. He didn’t say anything, knowing that Peter always was one step ahead of him, just when he was about to whine, complain or ask for more Peter had already stepped up. But this time he just waited and peter kept the same steady pace of his fingers, going in and out as he placed kisses on Stiles balls and hard cock.

“Peter.” He moaned and Peter looked up at him, his fingers not even twitching but steadily moving. 

“You’ve got to tell me what you want Stiles.” He said. When Stiles didn’t answer, not that he didn’t know what to ask for but he was weirdly exhausted, Peter pulled his fingers out and looked at him again, smirking. “Maybe you don’t want it at all?” he said, playfully. No doubt he knew Stiles was so deep in pleasure he was not about to tell him to stop. Stiles whined at the emptiness and tried to move his hips, search for the pleasure but Peter was still holding him down, gently but firm. 

“More.” He whispered. And peter just smiled one of his less creepy smiles but not really one of purity either. 

“Good boy” Peter smiled as Stiles felt his fingers slide their way inside again joined by a third one and the stretch was perfect. He felt blood rushing to his cock at the praise and Peter picked up where he stopped and fucked lazily into Stiles. He still needed more, it was killing him. 

“More.” He panted and Peter let out an animalistic sound. 

“You just got more baby, what else could you need?” he hummed innocently. Fucking a-hole. “Want me to go faster Stiles?” he asked, his voice a bit raspy and heavy and his pupils large and full of lust. 

“Yes.” 

“Well, if that’s what you want.” Peter snickered and gave a few more lazy strokes before he crooked his fingers and Stiles felt him nudging his prostate, he made an inhuman sound as Peter slid over it again, giving Stiles a predatory smile.

“I haven’t even begun going faster.” He stated and gave stiles a kiss, his tongue harsh and welcomed. Stiles whimpered as Peter’s fingers started to nudge the tender spot on every stroke. Then he started to pick up speed and Stiles was full on moaning, to the point that peter neighbors would wonder if they were actually having sex or murdering someone, if he had any neighbors, he probably owned the whole lot of houses. 

“Should we see if you can come like this Stiles?” Petr asked as he stopped moving his fingers and just started to stimulate his prostate. Stiles let out a raspy yes and Peter kissed him softly on his forehead. “How about more than once?” Stiles felt his heartbeat stutter, he’d never come from prostate stimulation only and he’d never come more than once even by jerking of, never really gotten there despite trying. Right now Peter was digging into his curiosity, it seemed both amazing and a bit terrifying. 

The ‘yes’ he let out was weak and almost whispered but it was by far the most aroused yes of the entire evening. Peter smirked at him before placing a tender kiss on his collarbone and as he lifted his head he started moving his fingers. 

It didn’t take long before Stiles felt the pleasure build in his lower stomach and Peter kissed him tenderly once more as he picked up speed. His back arched and his mouth opened in a soundless groan as he felt pleasure ripple through him, Peter didn’t slow down and he was surprised about how good it felt that he didn’t. He’d seen how people in porn had been trashing around like it hurt, it didn’t and he was trashing around as good as he could in the same manner despite Peters gentle hand resting on his stomach, keeping him in place. Stiles made a mental note to rip his werewolf ass apart if he stopped now. By the time he came a second time he was blissed out. He registered that Peter crawled up to him and placed gentle touches on his cheeks. 

 

“My legs probably don’t work. You broke me. Evil.” Stiles panted as Peter placed small light kisses on his face and neck, comforting. His legs were shaking and his chest was so soft and Peter was rubbing soothing circles on his thighs. This was so fucking domestic it’s crazy. Peter laughed and pulled his fingers through Stiles’ hair, making him hum. 

“You are so beautiful for me.” Peter said lowly into his ear. And oh my god what was it with praise? “But we should stop here for tonight, I’ll fuck you into the mattress another time.” Peter continued and Stiles remembered that in line of what had been said, they weren’t done. Stiles was done though, he couldn’t move. 

“Well you put yourself in this position big bad.” Stiles said and turned to his side, or rather flopped to his side. 

“Can’t say I’m upset, it was delicious to be a part of.” Peter stated and kissed him long and tenderly. It was weird how someone so rough and terrifying could be so sweet and tender, it was his best qualities, knowing when to apply one or the other. 

“Can’t really say you’d be allowed to be upset about it, but a part of me would understand.” 

“The bad at waiting part?” Peter grinned. 

“Yeah, that one.” Stiles laughed. 

“Let’s sleep, I’ll make some bacon in the morning.” Peter promised 

“I’ve got the best wolfy boyfriend ever.” and with that Stiles was out like a light, missing Peters shocked smile. 

 

 

 

They go about like that for a few weeks, eating dinner, watching movies, having sex from time to time, not as much as Stiles had anticipated but even though it wasn’t as often as head thought he’d need it was great. They were just being and it was so good to just be. Stiles would work and Peter would sit in the study room most days working on his mysterious book.  
Stiles is making breakfast as Peter is packing his briefcase with computer and notes and what not. 

“You should meet my dad. Like officially, because he isn’t stupid and he knows I’m seeing someone. Maybe because Scott told Melissa or whatever, but he knows it’s someone. And I kind of want him to know it’s you.” Stiles said, ready to butter him up to come with him someday to his fathers. 

“Okay.” He said and pecked his lips and continued to walk into the bathroom.

“That’s it?” Stiles called after him. 

“Yes, I’ll come, stop preparing to talk me into stuff, I’m not unreasonable.” He said and huffed. 

“A little bit though. Unreasonable that is.” 

“Just watch the bacon Stiles.” He said affectionate. 

“Oh shit.” Stiles huffed out as he saw the bacon turning a shade to dark. 

“Just throw it away we’ll drive to the diner.” Peter sighed as he picked up his briefcase and Stiles as he made his way to the door. 

“We should go on Tuesday.” Stiles said as he dumped the burnt bacon into the dumpster. 

“Alright. We’ll go on Tuesday.” He said and kissed him before throwing his jacket at him and pointing at the door. 

 

 

They were sitting in Peter’s car on Tuesday, both a bit nervous about the visit to Stiles’ dad when Michael Buble started singing on the radio and Peter groaned before he switched channel, maybe fighting an ulcer as the other station was playing Mariah Carey. 

“Are your family the kind that listens to Mariah Carey and Michael Bublé? Because then I may just leave.” He deadpanned and looked at Stiles.

“You don’t like Mariah Carey?!” Stiles asked and most certainly would have spit out his drink if he was drinking anything, he wasn’t so that was cool. 

“Oh I do, just not 24/7, Derek has been bugging me with it all week.” 

“Wait Derek listens to Christmas Music? Grumpy Derek I-will-stare-at-you-and-hopefully-you-will-die-at-the-spot Hale?!” 

“That would be the one.” 

“But you don’t live with him anymore. So?”

“We actually like each other, Hale-style. There’s a lot of staring and not a lot of talking but we like being together, he comes over a lot for dinner and such.” 

“Wow, that’s cool, that sounds cozy, when are you going to introduce me officially as your boyfriend?” 

“You know each other Stiles” 

“Yeah but still. I’m not saying I will shake his hand and tell him my name, I mean when am I going to get to meet him as some kind of weird family extension as your boyfriend?” 

“I see, whenever you want to, when we don’t have dinner he comes over and we cook so any day really.” Stiles was there about three nights a week and the others he hung with Scotty or his dad or he worked extra or read and played video games. 

“Great! Now lets go get you introduced and hopefully not murdered!” Stiles said as they took a turn into his childhood homes driveway. “Also if dad doesn’t murder you, the two of you can always nestle your way in on Christmas day, it’s just me, dad and Scott and Melissa anyway so.”

“We’ll see.” Peter said and kissed him. 

They got out of Peters car and made their way up to the porch. Stiles took a deep breath before he opened the door. Peter seemed calm as a cucumber but then he too took a deep breath and Stiles realized he too was a bit worried about how this might go. Great.

“Hey, dad?” Stiles called as he opened the door and stuck his head inside. He jumped back a little bit as Melissa’s head popped out through the kitchen doorway. “Oh my god, are you two decent in there?” he asked shocked. He had gunned for his dad being alone hopefully making him easier to win over, with no reasonable adult to talk to about his and Peters relationship, well both him and Peter were reasonable adults but not in his father’s eyes and probably not when it came to this. Then again, maybe Melissa’s being there would make his father less likely to shoot Peter in the nutsack. 

“John said you’d come and introduce your boyfriend and I am curious. Is it someone we know? A high school classmate? College?” She asked, glint in her eye. Stiles swallowed heavy. 

“You and dad might need to sit down for this then.” He was a bit amused by the high school classmate comment, this was going to be equally amounts of fun and horrible. “Also, I might need you to make sure all firearms are hidden.” Melissa just stared at him but made no objections before she popped into the kitchen again before coming out with a plate of cookies. Peter had opted on staying outside and let Stiles ease his father into the details, like age, and like identity before he actually showed himself. Maybe he had actually wanted to just walk in there and shake the sheriff’s hand but Stiles was actually a bit worried. He specifically remembered him being 17 and telling his dad that Peter was the scum of the earth and that he would shoot him if he ever got the chance. He regretted that. Especially after having had awesome sex with him for the past few weeks. The sheriff appeared and stood beside Melissa, both of them looking mildly confused. 

“Stiles. What is going on?” His father asked, a bit of worry in his tone. 

“Nothing just, I realize that though this is like really great for me you may see it a bit different and well, just go into the living room or wherever and sit down and I’ll bring him in. Just no guns dad!” he said and the sheriff nodded and pulled Melissa with him into the living room, he could hear the cookie-plate as Melisa put it down at the coffee-table. Stiles could smell coffee and he could sure need some. 

“Alright, this is our que.” Stiles said and he knew Peter could hear him wherever he had ‘hidden’. Stiles walked into the living room and started to ease around the subject of age. He could feel Peter standing in the door opening to the room and grin like an idiot. 

“How much older is a ‘bit older’ Stiles?” the sheriff asked, knowing his son and how he usually made things less ‘worse’ than they really were. Like: I’m just a little bit hurt dad! – Broken arm. We’re not in danger of being killed dad- literally five minutes from being ripped apart by an alpha pack. Deaton is just going to put the three of us on ice so to speak, everything is safe! – gets possessed. Well, he was a good sugar coater. 

“Like, um, a few years. Like 20.” He said quietly. 

“Are you kidding me!?” his father asked, working himself up. “Who in their right mind would date someone 20 years younger than themselves!? Don’t answer that Stiles” he added when Stiles opened his mouth to explain. Melissa spoke up for the first time, laying a hand on Johns shoulder. 

“Calm down John, I’m sure Stiles is smarter than being roped into such a relationship.” She looked at Stiles when she spoke and he swallowed. 

“Well I’m kind of realizing now that there is no easing you into this, I’ll just rip the bandage off. At least it’s not going to be the age that will bother you the most” And as if on queue Peter walked in, all high and mighty. He’d probably earned less minus points if he’d at least seemed a little bit humble. 

“PETER HALE!?” John screamed when Stiles locked hands with his stud boyfriend. 

“Happy Christmas?” He tried. “Dad where are you going?” Stiles asked as his father rose. Melissa just sat staring at Peter. 

“Getting my gun” he said just as Melissa asked: “Does Scott know about this?” 

“Dad no! Bad dad! And yes Scott knows, totally promised to rip Peter apart and bury him in fifteen pieces spread all over the US of A if he was an ass. Dad stop walking!” His dad turned around, nostrils flaring. 

“Give me one good reason I shouldn’t shoot his werewolf head of?” he barked. 

“Because I’m actually falling in love with him.” Stiles said swallowing. He hadn’t breached it to Peter yet and now here he was, it was supposed to be a ‘hey meet my parents and hope they don’t murder you and then we can ease ourselves into a relationship’ and here he was spewing out declarations of kind-of-love. His dad looked at him with worry wrinkles heavy on his brow. 

“Stiles. I’m serious!” his father said and looked Peter over, full police body scan style. 

“So am I dad. I didn’t intentionally go and fall in love with a murdering psychopath.” He could feel Peter jerk and he felt like the possibly worst person ever, maybe he was giving himself way to much “credit” but he was actually hurting Peter Hale. “but I also fell in love with the sweetest asshole out there, because I know for a fact that if it matters to Peter, it’s worth the world. And no matter what people say I know that he’s capable of caring for things other than revenge. He’s dubious at best but out of his crazy period he’s done nothing to harm any of us, the opposite really. He pretended to be in partnership with Kate and to murder the last of his family for god’s sake. And that can’t have been easy.” It looked like his father was about to talk over him so he talked louder. “I know he cares for me, because I’ve been there firsthand experiencing it. I told Scott and I’ll tell you, I get that you are worried, I get why you are worried but I’m an adult and my opinion fucking matters.” Stiles finished, his dad wide eyed and staring at him. 

“Alright.” And now it was Stiles turn to stare wide eyed and in shock. He said what? “Are you going to say anything?” John asked Peter and once again his voice was stern. 

“What can I possibly say that you will believe Sheriff? I’m not a good person, never will be, but I’m capable of having feelings. I understand why you are worried, but I can assure you, I’m not with your son because he is young, I’m not using him.” He said and pulled out a chair and sat down. Stiles had a feeling he wasn’t done. Once he sat down he continued. “I was married when Kate lit that fire, and when I regained consciousness I found out she was dead along with everyone else. I never thought I’d get the chance to care for anyone again, and for a long time after I snapped out of my mania I never thought I’d truly smile again. So when I met Stiles at the library I was terrified because something happened and I’d felt that before, that bond building.” Peter said and looked at the sheriff, no smirk on his lips or no mischief in his eyes. 

“Are you dating my son because he reminds you of your wife? That’s supposed to be better than because of his age!?” 

“No,” he laughed. “They aren’t even remotely alike, she was a calm thinker, thought everything through at least fifteen times before she did something, even if it were just figuring out what route to drive to work. I’m saying I’m in love with your son because he may be the only one that has made life feel worth living again. I’m with him because I love him, but rest assured, if he want to leave, or realizes that he isn’t as invested as I am, I won’t keep him in a relationship he doesn’t want to be in. I would be lying if I said his age didn’t concern me, but he is an adult and I trust him to tell me if something is wrong. I would never harm him in any way. I promise.” Peter said calmly. Stiles knew he’d been married, far earlier than when Peter actually told him, he was good at researching, he knew before Peter got out of the long term care ward. 

“Do I need to call Scott and tell if you are lying?” Melissa asked, her voice maybe even more stern than the Sheriffs. 

“I assure you, I wouldn’t lie to you. Stiles would put wolfsbane in my food if I lied to the two of you.”  
“Damn right wolfman!” Stiles chirped. He saw Melissa fighting a smile. And loosing. 

“Then we can’t say anything about it, if you tell the truth then I’m happy you found each other.” The sheriff looked at his girlfriend with betrayal. “but I think I speak for all of us when I say we won’t like it. No matter your intent Peter, you haven’t changed in my eyes. Not yet by far.” 

“I’m aware. I may never change, in your eyes or otherwise, but have found better priorities.” Peter said in earnest and Stiles wasn’t sure if his dad was going to be calmed by it or get worked into a frenzy. 

 

 

“I never thought I’d defend your intentions to my family to be honest. Not after all the shit we’ve been through. Some of it your fault.” Peter chuckled at that and gave Stiles hand a squeeze as he kept the other on the steering wheel thank god. 

“I was pretty sure you’d have your dad shoot me when I came back or just do it yourself.” He said. Stiles laughed. 

“Whatever squishy wolf if I wanted to kill you I would’ve probably chugged that cocktail a little more in your general direction.” 

“You didn’t.”

“Miss on purpose? No I wish, but I just suck at aiming, I’m glad I do though.” 

“So am I.”

“I don’t know if I should apologize for the two of them or say that it went better than expected seeing how you are still alive.” Stiles said and laughed nervously.

“It did go quite well, and never apologize for them, they said a lot of stuff I’d agree with if I wasn’t the one being scrutinized.” He said and squeezed Stiles’ hand once more. 

"We probably need to worry more about the pack though. Like Scott and dad love and respect me, and Melissa is, well Melissa, she'd bring hell down on me if she thought it was 100 % wrong, she's supportive. Scott said he hadn't told anyone and Derek hadn't either according to him so, that could be fun." Stiles spewed.

"We'll fix that when we get to it." Peter stated and Stiles knew that the were both worried. He could see it in Peters face. 

“Do you really love me?” Stiles found himself asking.

“I do, I didn’t want to spring it on you, I didn’t want to hurry the way you feel, but I do.” 

“Well, I don’t think I would be able to fool you anyway, you know. I don’t love you, but I think I’m getting there, and like fast, and I totally blame you and your ridiculously perfect bod and your sweet romantic soul.” He said and grinned. Peter just shook his head and delivered the biggest smile Stiles had yet to ever see. It had to hurt him to smile like that with no malicious intent. 

“I know you’re getting there, and it worries me as much as it pleases me.” He said and brought Stiles’ hand up to his mouth and pressed a gentle kiss on his palm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't say when the next chapter will come, but it won't take ages. This is as far as I've gotten right now, but rest assured I shant abandon my baby. I don't think it will get that much longer though, maybe I'll make it longer than intended or it will be over in a few chapters. Either way it will be finished. So much kinky times coming up I can't even breathe!  
> See you sooon!


	6. Sun-kissed celebration

“Stiles!” Peter rumbled from the doorway as he shed his jacket and made his way towards the younger boy. “Why didn’t you tell me it was your birthday a few weeks ago?! I had to hear from Derek how he thought it was weird you weren’t out with them as usual and then he asked if we had done something special?” 

“uhm, I kind of wanted to just be with you and I didn’t really think to say ‘hey it’s my birthday. Feed me.’ Since you were already feeding me and doing everything I wanted to do I just didn’t want it to be different, and it would’ve been if I told you and I realize now that wasn’t fair. Sorry. We were just having so much fun and cuddling and ugh.”

“That’s the night you blew of the pack to hang with me?” 

“Yeah. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, in all honesty it didn’t really occur to me to actually say anything, like I love getting gifts and I usually take advantage of how when people know, they feel like they have to buy something but I just wanted to cuddle and be with you and I thinks that’s why it didn’t occur to me to tell you, I didn’t actually want to exploit you.” 

“Sounds fair, but we’re making up for it. Have you ever been to Cabo?” 

“You are not fucking taking me to Cabo!” 

“Fine. But we’ll do something and it will be better than cuddling on the couch!”

“Deal!” 

“So Hawaii?” 

“NO!” 

“San Francisco?” 

“Did you just seriously say Hawaii so that San Francisco would be less intimidating?”

“maybe, I’m taking you somewhere that isn’t this dump, though I have a house ready in Cabo should you change your mind love.” 

“Oh my god, you vixen, luring me to Cabo. What will I have to do for it? There has got to be a catch.”

“One thing.” 

“What?” 

“Enjoy it, let me spoil you rotten.” 

“Not only will we have to tell the pack we’re seeing each other, we have to tell them you’re my sugar daddy, because you totally are.”

“We don’t have to tell them that.” 

“Wait, you actually see yourself as my sugar daddy? That was just a joke, kind of.” 

“I didn’t, but I’d like to spoil you if you’d let me and if you like to call me daddy, we can arrange that love. As long as you know I love you, you can label our relationship anything you want.” 

“You’re fucking with me!” Stiles said and punched him in the arm. The werewolf didn’t even flinch.

“I’m not. I never joke about kink.” 

“I’m so done with you.” Stiles sighed, kissed him on the cheek before he walked out of the room. He knew Peter had heard his heartbeat when he told him he could call him daddy. He was mutually freaked out about finding that as actually something that seemed interesting and freaked out because wasn’t that a bit weird? He’d have to research that later. Maybe sooner. 

 

“Relax, it’s an airplane, you’ve stood up against multiple freakish creatures, one not as late as last week,” 

“Well I’m not really used to flying in a metal box several million feet up in the sky. I’m not scared I’m just you know, imagining what could happen even though there’s like zero point zero two chance it actually happens.” 

“Breathe and don’t think about that, if you please I can always provide you with some happier thoughts.” Peter purred in his ear as they walked through the gate. 

“Fine, I’m breathing.” He said as he shucked his bag up on the stroller Peter magically turned up with. Peter draped his arm around him as he started walking with the cart, he leaned in close and let his breath touch Stiles’ ear.

“Good boy, Stiles.” Shivers traveled down his spine and Peter had this smug look on his face, telling Stiles that he were keeping track of his reactions. This time and a few other starting the other day. He’d cuddled him more intensely and why wouldn’t Stiles like it!? He also called him sweetheart and that was adorable? Yet it felt like Peter had some sort of end-plan and Stiles didn’t know what it was. Other than the fact that he somehow figured it had to be connected loosely to the daddy kink he apparently had. He wondered loosely about all the kinks he had that he hadn’t figured out yet, and about how Peter probably had them all figured out. Frightening really. 

 

Stiles get’s hard on the plane and Peter notices, seeing how he is the one who created the issue in the first place. They are sitting by them self in a corner of the first class section, Stiles is starting to learn not to comment the exclusive living of Peter Hale and just enjoy it. 

“Such a naughty boy you are Stiles.” He crooned in his ear and stiles shivered and gasped at the raw love and emotion in Peter’s voice. 

“Stop sweet talking me on a plane, perv!” Stiles said and blushed and squirmed in his seat.

“I’m not really.” Peter deadpanned and Stiles groaned. 

“Dirty talking me then, don’t.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“NO! But don’t do it anyway! I don’t want a hard-on on a plane.” He huffed and pouted, sticking his lower lip out.

“Alright. Come here.” Peter laughed and kissed him sweetly. They fell asleep jumbled together on the two seats. Stiles leaning across from his own seat, his face buried in the crook of Peter’s neck and Peter holding him close to his chest. Sickly sweet really. 

He woke Peter up with kisses and love bites. He couldn’t resist. He never woke up first.  
“I should wake up last more often.” He said, his voice a bit rough and low, newly awake. 

“Totally.” Stiles agreed, his voice much the same. 

They collected their bags and two large cups of coffee before heading out to the taxi car that was apparently waiting for them. 

“How can you sleep and yet be so goddamned tired on a less than three hour long flight!?” Stiles groaned as he gulped down his coffee. Peter just laughed and pressed his lips against his temple. 

“Come on, we should get to the house, sleep an hour then walk down to the beach and eat lunch.” At that Stiles perked up. 

“Beach? Hell yeah.” 

“It’s a private beach too, so no need for swimming shorts.” He winked, the taxi driver gave them a quick glance before he threw their bags into the back. 

“This isn’t a little cozy house Peter, this is a god damned mansion, how many rooms does this bad boy have?!” Stiles asked in wonderment as Peter unlocked the door. 

“Three en-suit bedrooms,” he begun and smirked at Stiles. “two regular bedrooms, four baths and one guest toilet, a pool, private beach, large kitchen, no dining room, instead there’s a large lounge that doubles as living room and a large terrace were food is usually eaten.” 

“Forget that I asked.” Stiles mumbled. “Can we at least have sex in all the bedrooms?” he asked and poked Peter in the ribs earning him a small groan and a large smile. 

“I’ll raise you one and say all rooms!” Peter smirked.

“And pool!” Stiles shouted from the next room. 

“Deal!” Peter shot back. 

 

He could’ve been a nice person and waited for Peter to join him but he decided against that and quickly removed his clothes before he jumped into the pool and settled into floating around contently. 

“Starting without me,” he heard Peter’s voice behind him and he jerked slightly. “cheater.” He added with heavy breath. 

“How can I ever make it up to you!” Stiles gasped and feigned a swooning motion. 

“I have few ideas.” Peter hummed. 

“Does any of those include me blowing you in the pool.” He asked as innocently as he could manage.

“They do now.” Peter placed himself on the edge of the pool and pulled Stiles after him. There might have been giggling. Who knew. 

“I don’t want you to drown so I’ll keep” “Your dick above water.” Stiles shot in before Peter had time to finish his sentence.

“Careful sweetheart.” He said lovingly, and Stiles grinned before he wrapped his hand around Peter’s slowly hardening cock. Peter gently held onto his hair as he started to lick small striped up along his shaft. Pulling his fingers softly though his hair as he panted because of the touch of Stiles’ mouth. 

He wasn’t trying to get him off as much as exploring what worked and what didn’t as good. It was when he took Peter as deep he could manage before he felt his head pushing to close to the edge of his throath and his gag reflex, it was then he heard the sounds Peter made, and his hands tightened in his hair, not pulling him in but keeping him there. Breathing through his nose he tried moving further down, he felt himself swell in the warmed pool. 

His hands that had been plastered against Peter’s thighs slowly moved, one trailing upwards to Peter’s stomach and the other down between Stiles’ own thighs. He pulled of Peter just a little, licking and sucking in earnest before he once again slid down on his shaft, stopping when he felt it nudge his throat uncomfortably. Peter moaned loudly again and when Stiles looked up his eyes were closed and he was panting and sweating, making Stiles whimper around his cock and squeezing his own. He felt Peter’s hand trailing through his hair, and he did his best to work him to the brink without pulling off. He couldn’t help making obscene sounds as Peter jerked or moaned himself. He left his own rock hard cock alone and grabbed a hold of Peter’s hand, the one he was leaning on and placed it on his neck. 

“Stiles.” He panted and tightened the grip on his neck tightened. He continued to explore Peter’s reactions as he felt him swelling and he nudged his head forward just a little, catching Peter’s dick deeper than before and the older man groaned as he came. Stiles just smiled as he laid down and panted for a while. Take that werewolf refractory period! Once Peter jumped into the pool he kissed Stiles for at least a good ten minutes before he pulled them towards the stairs. 

“Come here.” He said and placed stiles on the steps before him and kissed trails down his half soaked body down to the tip of his dick that peaked up from the water. He felt Peter’s coarse fingers on his balls and moaned. He was still hard, angrily so. 

“My good boy, being so good for me.” He whispered into Stiles ear as he gently slid his palm over his hard erection. Stiles erupted at that and moaned into the warm sea breeze as Peter kissed patterns on his sun kissed skin. 

They spent the evening in the pool, just soaking around, kissing, and playing until they looked like prunes. Then they walked down to the beach and laid in the sand and looked at the night sky. They fell asleep on the towels in the sand.

 

 

“I think I’m going to tell them when we get back.” Stiles said the next day as they ate lunch at the small table in the kitchen. 

“Alright.” Peter said and kissed him on the cheek before walking further into the kitchen.

“I don’t want to pretend this is a secret because I don’t want it to be, and it feels bad keeping them in the dark, and it feels like I’m keeping you hidden and.” 

“Stiles breathe, I don’t care if they know, I’m perfectly content to just be. If you tell them it has to be because you want them to know, not because you want to make me feel better, which is not needed by the way because I’m already good with this.”

“Yeah, but I think they deserve to know, or they’re gonna think you’re coaxing me not to tell them or something stupid.” Peter just shook his head at that and proceeded to inspect the cupboards, like someone would dare to break into a Hale house and steal their plates. 

“Why did I think about this now? I just don’t want to think about it. Can you make me not think about it?” 

“I’ll make you not think about it, after dinner!” 

“You are no fun!” 

“I have a very good way of making you not think about it.” 

“what?” 

“I’ll tell you after dinner and you can tell me if you want to try it or not.” 

“Oh man, you can’t say that, I have zero self-preservation, I’ll say yes just because I’m touch-starved!” He shot out and Peter gave him a disapproving look.

“I won’t ever say yes if I don’t want to, don’t look at me like that!” Stiles defended.

“Good, we needed to establish that or I would’ve had to feel you up just so everything would go right tonight. Now that can apparently wait!” Peter joked.

“No, no it can’t. I might die if you don’t touch me. It’s like what, six hours until dinner?”

“I know.” Peter said and rose and walked over to the younger man. He grabbed a hold of him and sat down again, taking stiles with him. He traced a few fingers up Stiles’ thighs as he sat in his lap, back against chest. His legs on either side of Peter’s. He made a surpised sound as Peter pulled his legs apart, opening Stiles’ too. His touch lingered on his upper thighs, caressing the boy gently and teasingly. 

“I thought you said you weren’t gonna touch.” Stiles panted as his jeans clad dick started to swell and become visible. 

“I’m going to stop soon sweetheart, and then my next touch will be in a little more than six hours if you did the math right.”

“You can’t seriously do this and then make me take care of it by myself!” Stiles huffed out in between breathy moans as Peter massaged his palm against his hard crotch. 

“I’m not, you’re not going to touch either Stiles.” He whispered into the boy’s ear, hearing his breath hitch in excitement. “Are you?” he asked, licking a trail along Stiles’ ear making him shiver in his lap. 

“I guess not.” He huffed. 

“Good boy!” Peter praised and Stiles could feel himself blushing as his dick twitched in his tight pants. Peter without doubt felt it, he gave a last squeeze to Stiles junk before he lifted his hand to his chin and guided Stiles into a kiss.  
Peter did almost everything to make stiles horny after that. He slid his hand over his lower back every chance he got and he kissed him like he wanted to fuck him there and then. When stiles thought he was finally getting soft, Peter was there to refresh his boner. He was a needy mess after two and a half hour and Peter knew it. Kept praising him, making his dock swell uncomfortably in his pants. He was unsure if he hated himself for liking it or Peter for doing this to him! Or both. Probably both.

It was close to Seven thirty when Peter threw him a button up shirt and directed him to change out of his t-shirt. 

“We’re going out to eat.” Peter grinned and Stiles grunted in annoyance but changed his shirt. 

“The sooner the better!” he mumbled as he threw his blue t-shirt in the hamper and put on the almost same shade of blue, button up. It fitted nicely. Probably cost more than his college education. 

“Impatient are we?” Peter asked and nuzzled his neck before placing a soft non-teasing kiss on his lips. Reassurement.

“Sue me!” at that Peter grinned and kissed him again. 

“No, I have other long processes I prioritize involving you. Ones that are more fun. Wouldn’t that be preferred?” he asked, not letting Stiles go from the grip he held him in. 

“Maybe.” He grumbled. 

“Thought so” he said and winked “come on now, I’m hungry.” Peter locked the door after them and managed to trap Stiles between himself and the door showering him with kisses. Grinding his knee against Stiles’ crotch, reminding him of his angry erection. Just as he felt energy pool in his belly Peter pulled his knee away and showered him in kisses again. Stiles whimpered and blushed over the sound. 

“Can’t have you coming yet Stiles, we haven’t had dinner yet.” He teased before he walked to the car. Fuck him and his god damned werewolf powers, smelling and hearing shit. Or however he knew Stiles was about to get release. 

“I hate you.” 

“No you don’t, you’re just being bratty.” Peter stated as they drove out form the beach house. The road trip into town was magnificent, he could stay in Cabo and he would not miss Beacon Hills particularly much, the people, very, the place? No not really.  
Not that he was looking, really, he was googling the definition of a brat on Peter’s phone. 

“Okay, the definition of a brat is something I can totally live with, no doubt.”

“What did you find?” Peter sighed, not annoyed at the least. 

“Smart-ass masochist, and a bottom that challenges.” 

“Yeah, that would be about it.” 

“How come you know these things before I do? Like you literally know how I will react before I have even figured out it’s a thing I’d like.” 

“It’s easy to figure you out, also, I’m a werewolf, I smell it, hear your heartbeat.”

“How do I smell when I get aroused?” he asked and about a millisecond later he regretted it. Peter laughed and gripped the steering wheel.

“Like cinnamon and citrus.” He hummed contently.

“That, was not as disgusting as I thought it would smell.”

“Arousal is a nice smell on anyone, but I like it most on you. A lot.”

“Charmer!” Stiles deadpanned. 

“And right now I’m a bit disappointed that it is fainting, we can’t have that, can we?” he smirked. Stiles groaned internally when only the thought about Peter’s intentions made him feel the bubbling in the pit of his stomach. “That was easy.” He chuckled and glanced lovingly at Stiles. 

“Shut up creeper wolf and drive. I’m hungry.” 

“Cheeky.” Peter laughed, but drove on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so f¤%&g sorry I haven't updated in like forever, Uni was literally kicking my butt and I failed a sub-course so I was a bit too stressed and bummed out to write on any larger project. But look at the bright side, you got a chapter today and I wrote some porn and there's more coming! Woho porn! Am I right?  
> I'm sorry babies. I will update soon again, that's a promise!  
> I also have a  tumblr  (Justicebanana, since the Link is corrupt!?) you should all come join me on, send me a prompt or two or just tell me you like me or whatever really. It'll be fun!


	7. I shouldn't love you, but oh I do.

“So what sex debauchery is on the agenda for today on our sex-trip to this tropical place, we went through two rooms yesterday. That leaves, well, a few.” 

“You didn’t get enough yesterday?” Peter asked smirking, knowing the answer. 

“Never, though I must say I’m a bit depleted.” Stiles hummed from behind his toast. 

“Big words for someone who was begging yesterday.” Peter smiles, loving the quick comebacks. 

“Well that was yesterday!” he said and gestured with his hand. Water under the bridge and stuff.

“Easy now.” 

“What, are you going to spank me?” Stiles asked in a joking tone, wiggling his eyebrows. 

“No, I was only intent on keeping you energetic and alive, but I see no harm in teaching you a lesson.” Peter winked at him as he stopped chewing frenetically on his toast. Peter could smell the spike of arousal. 

“You gotta stop doing that, I get to much blood pooling in weird places.” 

“Weird places? My plan for today was to never leave the house, so why not try that, we have all day to explore and just enjoy each other.” Peter hummed as he sipped his coffee. 

“Yes, weird places, I am very immature. Well I can’t argue with that.” Stiles said and eyed Peter. “It worked yesterday by the way, I didn’t think about it. Like at all.”

“Of course you didn’t you were too busy with your arousal, I am pretty sure you even forgot your name there for a while.” Peter snickered and gave him a predatory smile. Peter was wearing a very tight very thin white V-necked t-shirt and as he turned around to put the dishes in the sink his muscled back moved in the light in a way that made Stiles gasp for air. 

“Are you eve gonna stop stunning me with your beauty?” Stiles asked with a light tone. 

 

 

“My ass is so sore, I hate you.” Stiles whined, no truth behind it. 

“Yeah, I bet you do.” Peter huffed and kissed him on his neck and his cheeks, drowning him in affection. “I also bet it will feel even more sore tomorrow, maybe even better when I slap it while passing you by.” Peter grinned. The devil’s grin. Stiles moaned buried his face in the crook of Peter’s neck. 

“You are going to make my hard-on’s permanent.” He mumbled into his skin and Peter laughed. 

“It would be a privilege, love.” 

"Hey, um, can we try something else sometime?"

"What would that be sweetheart?" 

"Um, nipple clamps" he said faintly. Peter wouldn't have heard him if it wasn't for the fact he had werewolf hearing. 

"You’d want that?" He teased, knowing Stokes blood rushed to his cheeks and his dick at the teasing. 

"Yes" he mumbled and threw Peter a dirty look.

"Tell me sweetheart, tell me what more you want to try. I won't laugh at you and I will never shy away from you, the worst thing that can happen is that I say no and we move on to something that is in both our tastes." Peter said and kissed his forehead. 

'I..." His voice broke of slightly, arousal and nervousness thick in the air. "I want you to fuckmewithoutmercy" he spit out, am impossible amount of color spreading from his cheek to his shoulders. He could feel his dick staining under the covers.

"Slow down and tell me again sweetheart" his voice mischievous and filled with pleasure. Stokes knew he liked it when he squirmed, not from being uncomfortable but from stepping out of his comfort zone. 

"You fucking asshole, I’m being embarrassed here with rosy cheeks and all.” He said and punched Peter lightly, forgetting to feel a bit weird about it all. “I want you to fuck without any mercy Peter!" he said again, swallowing at the feelings rushing through his body at having said it. 

"Good boy" Peter hummed, his hand gently petting him, pulling his fingers through his hair. "Good boys get what they want, if they promise to safeword, will you do that if you need to sweetheart?" He asked, looking a bit more stern, stiles knew he was serious about that so he nodded. 

"I need you to tell me you understand Stiles!" He said a bit harsher, but the words were drowned in affection, dripping of a kind of love stiles had never before been a  
part of. Maybe that was what fueled him, maybe he was the most turned in he'd ever been. There was a lot of factors. 

"I understand, daddy" he almost whispered. Peter looked baffled for a while then he almost looked feral and Stiles dick twitched at the sight, Peter just leaned over him, kissed him hard and deep. Stiles knew he wouldn't be able to call him that all the time but it felt so right in the moment. He was pretty sure Peter were also aware of that fact and that he too felt it that way. 

"Stiles!" His voice was harsh, almost like a growl. He couldn’t help but press their groins together, his hard aching dick pressed right against Peter's. 

"I don't know why I said that but it felt right." 

"Don’t ever say it if it doesn't, love." Stiles nodded at that. Peter kissed him softly on his forehead. 

"I researched it, I thought what id find would be creepy but it wasn't, it was very sweet." 

"And having nothing to do with real biological relations." Peter added more as a question, rising his eyebrow.

"Yeah that helped too, like a lot. This is one fucked up relationship, but neither you nor me do anything unless it’s fucked up, it's an unwritten rule of sorts. But seriously," he punched Peter lightly on the arm. "I want.." 

"Tell me Stiles, it's always alright" he smiled in earnest and Stiles all but melted into his embrace. 

"I want that dynamic but I don't think I can call you daddy as often as I'd like, it’d feel too weird." He said and fell down on Peters chest, Peter continued to pet him, pull fingers through his hair. "Given circumstances I'm refusing to speak to you about naked." He added. 

"It doesn't matter, as long as you know that you are my, perfect, good, boy" he said and kissed stiles in between every punctuated word. He grinned as the soft lips hit his and when Peter lingered after the last one he made his move. He squirmed on top of him a little as he opened his mouth for Peter, letting the other man in. He gasped into his mouth as their erections rubbed together. Peter growled in earnest this time and stiles let out a moan. Peter pulled his hips away from his own and broke the kiss with a grin, not the loopy I'm happy grin but the mischievous and terrorizing one, the one he had probably trademarked. Peter flipped them over with ease, making Stiles slightly disoriented and harder than a diamond. 

"Do you remember your safeword sweetheart?" His voice was ragged and the sweetheart sounded rough and hot. 

"Yes" the breaths came out uneven and the word was soft and full of air. 

"Good boy." Peter praised and Stiles could almost feel himself bursting, he moaned shamelessly at the praise and Peter smirked. 

"One day I'm going to see how long you last without my touch and how hard you'll come from only my words. Imagine how long that could take." He purred into Stiles ear as he grabbed hold of his wrists and pinned them over his head in one hand. He was going nowhere and Peter knew it.  
He was at his mercy. His breaths became bigger, panting harshly trying to keep from coming from only that thought. 

"Tell me Stiles what do you want?" His grin big and Stiles so hot and bothered he couldn't speak. "You want to hear the options, boy?" Stiles hips bucked under him at the wording of boy, hot, rough and with promise of following through. "So eager for me, my good boy, always so eager to please. Let me take care of you." Stiles was almost sobbing, his dick was angrily red and almost glued to his belly where it lay hard and shiny. But he'd never felt so blissed out as he did. 

"option A:" he started and placed his knees in between Stiles' legs, mobilizing him more, tracing his unused hand down his torso. "I tie you up, on your hands and knees, make you look so pretty for me, ass up and on display for me. Maybe ill gag that pretty mouth of yours as I fuck you into oblivion. See how many times you can come from only my cock" he trailed kisses down his torso, lapped a little on his nipple before he looked up at him and continued. "Or option B:" he bit down in Stiles nipple, not to hard just enough to make it sting. He hissed in pleasure pain as he tried to buck his hips, Peter placed a large hand on his lower stomach making him unable to move. All he could do was lay there and listen to Peters options. Not that he minded really. "Maybe ill tie you up, maybe I won't, maybe ill leave you hanging from the ceiling or leave you just like this on the bed, just cuff your arms above you so I can flip you over, place a ring on that gorgeous cock of yours before i tease every inch of you as I fuck you into the mattress listen to your begs to get to come" 

Really it was a choice between coming a few times to many probably or not coming at all until Peter said so. The rest was equally hot. The gag made his mouth water but at the same time it scared him, how would he safe word? Not that he thought he needed it. Either option put him completely under Peter’s mercy one way or another. Peter seemed to notice the thinking and dug his teeth into the frail skin above his collarbone, nibbling and sucking. Marking him. 

"Tell me sweetheart, what do you want me to do?" He teased. Stiles blushed and looked at him. 

"I can't" he panted. "Decide." Peters eyes looking him over, looking for anything that could be taken as Stiles not wanting it. 

"Do you want me to decide?" Peter hummed. "You want daddy to make the choice sweetheart?" 

"Yes" he managed to breathe out. 

"Next time I won't pick for you my love." Stiles nodded at his words. 

"Do you like it when I choose for you?" Peter asked and kicked a stripe up his neck, starting at the forming bruise. A mark. 

“Yeah. I do.”

“Good, I'll remember that then.” Peter smirked before he kissed Stiles with so much power he thought his heart would beat out of his chest. “How is your ass now?” 

“Better, still kind of sore.” Stiles answered. 

“Well we can’t have that, can we.” He said smirking. Oh no. Or rather: oh yes. “Turn around for me baby, I want you on your knees, face on the matress. Alright?” 

“Yes.” Stiles panted. His pulse raising. 

“Do you want another spanking?” he hummed as he massaged the flesh of Stiles’ ass in his hands. 

“What rule have I broken now?” Stiles teased. 

“None, I just want too feel you writher underneath my hand. As it’s been pointed out, I have rather sadistic streaks.” 

“I’d never know!” Stiles gasped as Peter’s hand came crashing down on his ass, not too hard but enough to make it sting sweetly and a loud crack to flow through the house. 

“So are you going to behave?” 

“Yes.” 

“Good boy, now, do you want another spanking?” Peter asked as he dragged his fingertips over his back and down to his thighs. 

“Please.” 

“Good boy, stay like this while I get a few things, I’ll be right here in the room though.” He said and kissed him between his shoulder blades. He came back with a pair of cuffs and Stiles pulled in a big breath of air. He let Peter guide his arms to the head of the bed and within seconds he was cuffed to the headboard with leather and chains. Which was enough to make his cock feel ready to burst. 

“You are so cute when you whimper like that for me.” Peter purred in his ear. 

“Pervert.” Stiles replied and grinned. He wasn’t high enough on endorphins and sex to not be snarky. 

“I do recall me telling you to behave, I also recall someone being a tiny bit, what’s it called?” he hummed as he dragged his fingertips from Stiles back over to his sides and his ribs, making stiles jerk. “Oh that’s right, ticklish, that’s the word!” Peter said before he pressed himself down on Stiles backside, keeping him form squirming away as he tickled him until he was crying. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Stiles panted in between chipping for air and laughing. 

“No you’re not, I think I would be very disappointed if you were.” Peter said as he helped him up and kissed him tenderly. “You ready baby?” Peter asked as he gently positioned him as he was earlier, face down, ass up, exposed and horny. He could feel Peter gently trace the moles dotting his entire body, from his cheek to his thighs. He shivered under the touch.

“Yes” Stiles said during an intake of breath, making him sound as needy as he felt. He tried to tug at the restraints around his wrist a little just to see. He shivered as they kept their promise of keeping him in place. He felt Peter’s hand slide around his dick, stroking him lazily a few time before he felt him treading something on. He moaned at the pleasure the cock-ring caused as it was slowly being slid down his shaft and he let out a broken whimper when it reached its destination and Peter stroked him a few times just to make him writher. 

“There we go baby, if you’re a good boy I’ll let you come when we’re done, but not a minute earlier. Alright?” 

“Yes sir.” Stiles said and panted heavily, drool pooling on the pillow. 

“Mm, I like that baby.” He said appreciatively before bringing his hand down hard on Stiles’ already red cheeks. He let the spanks rain down with consistency softly and Stiles floated away. Again. It was even better this time, he was already sore and now he could feel it, like as if his heart was beating in his reddened cheeks. He slowed down rather quickly and went over to just caress the irritated skin before he started to kiss trails over his lower back and down to his thighs.

Stiles wasn’t even sure what sounds he made anymore, he knew they were low and needy and that Peter liked them so he didn’t quit making them. He was getting almost painfully hard. He jerked and let out a dirty whimper as he felt Peter’s tongue at his entrance. By the time Peter started trailing kisses up his spine and took his lips into a rough, welcomed kiss, Stiles was whining for release. 

“Please.” 

“Not yet sweetheart you’re doing so good.” Peter praised and kissed him softer as he dipped a finger inside of him. Stiles panted and wanted more and at the same time he wanted the sweet relief. Stiles cried out as Peter’s dick pushed into his tight entrance. As soon as Peter were bottomed out inside of him and pulled out only to slam back in, he felt as if the whole world was spinning, not because it was, at a slow and steady pace, a lap a year, but because he felt so empty in his head, like everything had flown away. He remembered his and Peter’s names though so someone in the universe had either been lying or been through this times ten. 

“Did I just say that out loud?” Stiles asked, just to be on the safe side. 

“That you still remember our names? Yes, yes you did. You also mentioned the orbit around the sun” He stilled, making Stiles groan at the lack of pleasuring movement. “You’re also remembering your safeword right?” 

“Yes, yes I am, now hurry up and move.” He said trying not to whimper. He did a poor job. 

“Maybe I should slow it down a bit, make sure you actually do forget your name.” Peter whispered in his ear. He didn’t slow down though, he picked up a steady harsh pace, making Stiles pant out big breaths of air into his pillow. Peter growled and bit down with dull teeth on his neck. Stiles moved to bear it making Peter latch on to his neck even more, nibbling and sucking. 

“Harder.” Stiles whined and Peter happily complied. It was feeling so good but also so intense he wasn’t sure where he’d go or what he’d do, except for staying tied up and get fucking into tomorrow, and yeah he’d stay and do that. Every time Peter hit his prostate he was moaning obscenely and Peter either sped up or rammed into him harder. Stiles was in heaven as well as in hell, because he was certain that if he could come, he would've done so multiple times now. 

“You’re such a good boy Stiles.” Peter hummed as he once again slowed down, he was still putting power being his thrusts and every time his pelvis slapped into Stiles ass, Stiles was keening and trying to keep his shaking thighs upright. “Going to make me come baby. Then it’s your turn.” Peter said as he pressed in one last time grabbing Stiles’ body close to his own before he felt Peter burst inside of him. Stiles moaned as Peter kissed him, holding him closer than humanly possible and spinning them over so they lay on the side just before Stiles leg's gave out. 

“Did we just spin over or are you literally making my world spin?” Stiles panted out between breaths as Peter pulled out. 

“Why not both?” 

“I can live with both!” Stiles managed to get out before Peter pulled away from him and put Stiles on his back. 

“Your turn sweetheart.” Peter said and put a slick hand on Stiles swollen dick. He bucked his hips up and Peter let him. He instinctively tried to grab a hold of peter and pull him close, only to have the cuffs rattle above his head. Peter chuckled before he dove onto his stomach and traced his tongue down to his crotch. He gently nudged Stiles head with his tongue before he rolled of the rubber cock-ring. Stiles cried out loudly as he painted Peter’s face and his own stomach with come. His thighs trembled violently and he was panting loudly, barely aware of his surroundings as Peter unclasped the cuffs from his wrists, massaging his wrists gently before placing them on his sides. He dragged a cloth over them both before pulling the covers up over them, snuggling Stiles sleeping body close to his own. 

 

“Get up sleepyhead, we’re going to the museum!” Peter called the next morning, making Stiles groan, he was so tired, his thighs were so tired, his ass was tired, He was tired. Period. 

“Noo.” He groaned again as Peter lifted him up and sat him down in the large tub. That’s when Stiles decided that even if it got better he’d never tell. He wanted to get carried around all day and get breakfast in the bathtub and so on. Peter chuckled at Stile as he sagged down into the warm water and the bubbles. 

“I love bubbles.” He sighed as he let the water close around him. Peter put the tray with breakfast delicacies on the side table as he stripped from his boxers and slid down behind Stiles. “I swear to god, if your always gonna give me breakfast in a bathtub the morning after torturously good sex, we should do that every night, just for the breakfast, like twice a week without the bathtub breakfast deal.”

“I’ll remember that, now open your mouth, shut up and chew, so we get to the museum before it closes.” Peter chuckled as he pressed a strawberry against Stiles’ lips. 

“You really like the museum?” Stiles asked as he chewed on the sandwich, which were with the fancy kind of ham and not the pre-sliced with the dubious meat content.

“I do, they have a rather nice exhibition on portraits right now.” 

“Great, carry me out of here and let’s go to the museum.” Stiles said and took the last sip of his coffee. 

“Not unless you say please.” Peter huffed. 

“We both know that it wont be sincere.”

“It’s great practice anyway.” Peter countered and Stiles just rolled his eyes at him and smiled. 

“Fine, please.” Stiles said and rose an eyebrow. 

“Come on you ridiculous little brat.” He snickered and lifted Stiles out of the tub, but instead of putting him down he carried him out into the bedroom again and sat him down carefully on the bed and handed him a towel. 

“My hero.” Stiles chimed and blew him a kiss. 

 

“So like, how much can you actually trust a portrait? I mean photos, while they can be altered, still have pretty much a base of truth, you just change the original, but with paintings you made the original the way it they wanted it, so how do we know they actually looked like that?” Stiles babbled wonderingly as he and Peter walked slowly through the hallway of portraits. 

“We don’t I guess, they probably didn’t look exactly like that, some may not as you pointed out look anything like their portraits but they are still beautiful to look at.”

“They really are.” Stiles said after a few seconds of staring on a portrait of a young monarch, maybe not even 10 yet, but still a ruler. Impressive. Peter glanced at him and gave him a smile before he swatted his ass with his hand and Stiles drew a breath through his teeth. Peter just walked on to the next painting as Stiles hissed in newly found pain from the day before. 

“Just thought you’d want a reminder.” Peter smirked and Stiles stuck his tongue out at him like he was five. He was way past maturity now. Peter just laughed at him, the warmth in his eyes spreading and soon he was smiling. “Come on sweetheart, let’s get something to drink.” He walked towards the cafeteria, and Stiles pleasingly followed, watching Peter closely from behind, admiring the stunning person that was his, in some way, they belonged to each other, with each other. He knew he had to tell the pack, Peter didn’t deserve being a secret, and he wanted to be able to kiss him whenever, wherever. How could he not. The man was gorgeous inside, with considerations, and out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n - when Stiles refers to their relationship as a fucked up one when he comes to terms with his daddy kink it is because of his prior relationship to Malia and not due to the kink it self in any way. He's all aboard the kink and its not a way to shame it! 
> 
> So another chapter, another small step in the adventure of romance and sex. I have so many subscribers to this?! I still don't really understand it, but I love you guys! Thank you for your time and for making me feel all warm and nice about my writing.  
> As for next chapter, I can't say when it will be up, but it will be and it will be before I get old and grey I promise you that!  
> Also, one of my bestest bros are having her birthday today so hey bae, I love you, here take some smut!  
> XOXO


	8. It's ticking.

“I’m so not ready to leave, do we have to, we could just stay here. Like have sex all days, eat, have some more sex, eat even more and just you know, never go home.” Stiles whined as Peter locked the door after them a last time.

“Don’t be ridiculous, you want to go home Stiles.” Peter chuckled.

“Yes but I also want to stay here forever.” He huffed. 

“I own the house, we can come back you know.” 

“Great, that actually does make it better, I’m just not ready for gloomy Beacon Hills after being in this sunny paradise.” Stiles said and slid into the car waiting for them.

“Someone has a flare for the dramatic.” Stiles rose an eyebrow at Peter. 

“Oh please, coming from the guy who returned from the dead with the most dramatic entrance ever seen in history. Flares for the dramatic I leave up to you big bad. 

“Don’t call me Big bad.” Peter growled playfully. 

“But you are!” he defended. Peter just rolled his eyes and sighed. You know, being dramatic. 

The flight home was not as enticing and fun as the flight there but it did include cuddles and alcohol so that made up for it being almost three hours of realization  
that there was stuff to handle back home. 

“I’ll drop you off at home, then there’s a packmeeting tomorrow.” Peter informed him as they stood waiting for their bags. 

“You could stay? I mean, Scott knows and he’s the only neighbor who knows who you are. If you’d like. We’ve never been at mine, I have a fully functional home, well for me at least. I can’t guarantee that your royal ass will find it as good as I do but you’ll have to make do.” He rambled as Peter swept up their bags and dumped them on the luggage-cart Stiles was adamant they use, mostly because he wanted to push it around the airport. 

“That way we can go to the packmeeting together tomorrow.” He continued. 

“You sure? “ 

“Yeah.” 

“Then I’d love to, and I’m sure my royal ass will be pleased with whatever as long as you are there.” He said and kissed Stiles on his cheek. 

“You big marsmallow, I’m so writing that down and telling Derek you said that. He’ll have an aneurysm. It’ll be fun to watch him squirm.” 

“You are an evil man Stilinski.” 

“But you like it.” He wiggled his eyebrows and smiled.

“Oh I never said I didn’t. You want to tape me say it?” he asked and Stiles laughed as Peter smirked at him. 

~*~ 

“So this is the Stilinski residence, Casa de Stiles, home of the mighty and brilliant etcetera etcetera.” He said as he threw his jacket on the crooked coatrack and toed his shoes off.  
“Well I expected worse, so this isn’t bad at all.” Peter said and picked up a dirty t-shirt from the couch.  
“If I’d known your highness would come with humble little me home I would’ve cleaned, but I had a plane to catch.” He joked as he went around picking up laundry and empty water bottles. 

“There’s a box of milk here that’s half-full and it expired over a month ago.” Peter stated and closed the door to the fridge as fast as he’d opened it. 

“It’s not that bad, you’re exaggerating!” 

“It’s actually the carton telling me that it is in fact expired and over a month old so no. How can you not have smelled it?” 

“I hardly use my fridge, just for milk and beer.” Stiles shrugged.  
“You should get a better diet than takeaway.”  
“Scott cooks regularly, so I just hop on over, you know the next door.”  
“Just get rid of the milk Stiles!”  
“Fine I’ll throw it away soon then.”

“Soon?!” Peter asked and looked at him skeptically. “I hope to god you’re never planning on moving in with me. I’ll have ripped you apart by frustration in less than a week.”

“Yes, soon, I don’t want to now. And jesus Christ you just spent multiple days with me in Cabo, in the same house.” 

“It can’t have been you, I must’ve brought someone else more mature.” 

“You can’t rob the cradle and then complain about maturity levels, that’s against the rules. Too bad for you! Now I might just move in with you to leave expired milk in your fridge. Or under your bed.”  
“You’d only dare.” Peter growled “And I didn’t rob any cradle.” He muttered. 

“Test me!” Stiles smirked. 

“Good god.” Peter said before he shoved Stiles pretty hard against a wall, which was nice. 

“I am so hard to resist that you want me even when I challenge your gigantic ego.” 

“That might be one of the main reasons sweetheart. I like challenges, just prepare to actually follow through.” 

“On putting expired milk under your bed?” he wiggled his eyebrows. 

“Maybe not that particular challenge, I may just rip your throat out.”

“Ooh a page from Dereks book of frightening things to say, I’m shivering in my boots.” Stiles grinned and Peter just may have smiled. “Is it weird that I still find it incredibly sexy when that happens?” 

“Maybe, maybe not, I am not actually going to do it through.” 

“I know squishy wolf, I don’t think I would’ve found it sexy then, but then again I have strange responses to fear.” Peter cupped his jeans and Stiles gasped.

“You’re not afraid though.” 

“I most certainly is not. Bedroom!” He gasped, and Peter didn’t even answer he just swung Stiles over his shoulder and carried him into the bedroom and threw him savagely on the bed. 

“Scott begs us to not have sex.” 

“Well, Scott needs to grow up,” he said and reached for Peter’s belt. Peter looked over at the wall connecting to Scott’s apartment and grinned devilishly. “you’ll live Scotty!” stiles called and laughed. 

“He just slammed his door.” Peter stated as is Stiles had been deaf and not herd Scotts apartment door slam on his way out. 

“I realized. He can handle a sexile once in a while. Now, where were we?”

“I think you were about to show me you can be a good boy and do what you’re told.” Peter hummed as he dragged the palm of his hand over Stiles now naked chest. 

“Yes, yes I think I can do that, and if I just happen to not make it I bet you can teach me how to be better next time, you know, motivate me, with a harsh hand.” 

“Maybe I should.” 

“Fuck yes.” 

 

 

“Tonight.” Stiles said as they woke up. Peter had already been lying awake watching him wide-eyed like a creep when he opened his eyes. "I wanna tell them Tonight." 

“Alright.” Peter said and pulled his fingers gently through Stiles' hair.

“Oh my god, Lydia is going to be so pissed at you, and at me. She’ll probably call me bad things.” 

“She’s your friend.” 

“I know. That’s why she’ll most definitely do just that.” Stiles said and Peter just kissed him lightly. 

“Come on, we’ll have to go shop for food. Or maybe you want some cereal? I saw you had some milk?” Peter deadpanned

“I am in no way putting that clump of milk in my mouth.” Peter just laughed. 

 

~*~ 

 

They sat in the car outside of Derek’s loft, everyone else was already upstairs. Waiting for them. Stiles sent a text to Scott saying something along the line of: Make sure no one has weapons that’ll kill or maim. Whereas he’d gotten back that they all could do that without weapons, so now he as freaking out and Peter just rubbed soothing circles on his back. 

 

The stairway up were torture and seemed longer than normal. 

“No I changed my mind, they’ll have to live without knowing.” 

“Most of them just heard you.” 

“Jeeze, great.” He sighed as he swung the loft door open. 

“What do we have to do without knowing?” Liam asked. 

“I am very sick.” It wasn’t a lie when he himself believed it, he just had to think about his personality traits. 

“Stiles.” Peter said, nudging him to life mentally. 

“Fine, no, well I am, I am one sick cookie but I’m not sick like in sick physically.” Liam sat down in defeat like he’d been assuming he had some terminal illness, which now he realized wasn’t nice at all. 

“Then what is it? And why do Peter seem to know and not us? Did he do something?!” Lydia asked and looked a little bit worried before she turned her deathly gaze to rest upon Peter, who stood looking calm resting against a wall. Oh god, here we go. 

“If everyone promises not to harm, maim or kill anyone, then we can have a Conversation about it.” 

“I may just maim you for last night later.” Scott mumbled next to him and Stiles punched him. 

“You’re doing Peter?” Liam asked innocently. Of course he would catch on. Not anytime else, but now. 

“Gee, thanks Scott.” Stiles glared at him and Scott looked like a kicked little puppy. 

“He’s having sex with Peter and you knew!? I can’t believe the two of you.” 

“Oh come on. It’s not like it’s actually your business.” Stiles tried but Lydia was already shouting at Scott like it was his job to make Stiles’ life choices and Scott tried to defend, surprisingly enugh, both him, and peter and Stiles.

“So it’s like kind of weird being the subject of the argument but not having a part in the argumentation itself. Is this how you always felt when we were on about you and your godforsaken path of destruction?” 

“I tried to tell you all it was not proper etiquette.” Peter joked. 

“yeah like I’d take those lessons from you zombie wolf.” Stiles rolled his eyes and punched him in the arm. Peter laughed and the commotion stopped. 

“They are actually cute.” Kira said from her seat. 

“It’s not cute, it’s dangerous.” Lydia stated and Stiles sighed. “In what way has he abused you into sleeping with him?” 

“Okay, no, I can handle you not liking it, but I won’t stand here and let you assume that he is violently pressuring me into sex, before you have even taken the time to think about if we could possibly be a great couple, which we actually are, mind you.” 

“Like he’d ever do anything without an agenda” 

“Why is it you assume that my agenda has to be anything but because I simply want to, or that I might just even enjoy having company that doesn’t despise me? It makes me happy, that’s about all the agenda I have.” Peter said before he sat down on the couch. 

“He’s not lying.” Liam supplied then sat like a puppy waiting for a treat.

“And what about how it makes Stiles feel?” 

“How about you ask Stiles? That’d be a start. Seems like some of you have forgotten to do that.” Peter deadpanned and looked annoyed. Lydia looked like she was about to burst of anger as she turned towards Stiles. Everyone else was sitting on their seats, waiting for someone to continue but Lydia just stared at him.

“Yes Lydia, I am happy, he makes me happy and buys me gifts and listens to me and respects my boundaries. It’s great and I wish you could see it. Thanks for asking.” 

“I thought you were smart Stiles, for your sake I hope you’re right about him. It’s your choice.” She said and picked up her handbag from the floor and wrapped her scarf around her neck. “I’m going home, I’ll talk to you later.” And then she was out the door with a bang. 

“Anyone else have an opinion?” Stiles asked in defeat, opening up his arms, making himself a target for god knows what. 

“Are you really happy?” Kira asked cautiously. 

“Yeah, yeah I am.” He said and smiled at Peter who was fighting tooth and nail to not let a smile slip through that hard layer of stony calmness he always carried around. He didn’t succeed and Scott grinned at them as they grinned at each other and some other people may have grinned because of that. 

 

~*~ 

 

“She’ll come around Stiles, just let her be pissed at Peter for a while. She’ll see it soon.” Scott said as they climbed the stairs to their apartments. 

“The problem isn’t that she doesn’t see it Scotty, it’s that she doesn’t trust me when I say it’s what I want.” Stiles sighed and handed the pizza-box and and the icecream to Scott before reaching for his keys. “I mean I get that she reacted, it was sprung on you and so on, but it’s been a week and everytime I’ve texted her she’s been distant, like she won’t talk to me unless I dump Peter’s perfect ass.

“She’ll come through. I refuse to believe anything else.” He said sounding determined. “On the bright side: Peter must’ve left you a gift, because I know of no one else fancy enough to give giftbags that costs more than I make in a week.” He said and eyed the bag hanging on Stiles’ door. “Or anyone more stupid than to hang it on the outside of your apartment.” He said and nudged the fancy looking bag hanging from the doorknob. 

“It’s still there and I Love gifts so I am not going to complain, here, let me.” Stiles said and unlocked the door, letting them and the food inside. Scott placed the food on the coffeetable and made a noice of awe as he looked around in Stiles’ cleaned apartment. 

“You cleaned!?” 

“No, of course not. I put it off until Peter did it.” Stiles grinned. “It took three days then he just rose from the couch and broke out the vacuum. Didn’t even have to hint at it.”

“Of course.” Scott said and rolled his eyes. 

They ate a few slices of pizza and put on a movie before Scott nudged Stiles in the ribs. “Are you not going to open your gift?” he asked innocently. 

“Someone’s curious.” He smirked. “I’ll open it, I have no idea what it could be though.” 

“Well it doesn’t tick.” Scott said. 

“Smartass, I meant I can’t be responsible for what you may see or learn.” 

“Yeah, like that’d be necessary.” Stiles laughed at that. Pure little puppy Scotty. He hoped he wasn’t up for a rude awakening, he figured that it actually would be a rude awakening though. He picked up a small box from the bag and then a rectangular wrapped package, probably a book and last another, even smaller box. 

“Come on open one!!” Scott exclaimed when Stiles turned one over again and again. He opened the wrapped one first, it was indeed a book. He turned it over to see exactly what book and made a happy noice, he opened it to look at it more closly. He gasped and dropped it on the table. When Scott reached for it he just yelled. 

“Not with pizza-stained hands!” 

“Alright. Chill.” He said as Stiles ran to wash his hands quickly. 

“I just got pizza on a first edition copy of Nineteen eighty-four. Holy hell. These are worth like 4 grand Scott!”

“Shit. Why did he get you that?! Not that you aren’t worth it but.”

“I said I wanted to read it because I haven’t and he just grunted at me and said I had too. Bastard.” Stiles looked at the book as if it would grow legs and run away. “I’m so scared to open the other ones now, it’s probably something worth a million or something.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous, open ‘em!” Scott told him and Stiles just nodded and reached for the larger box. He almost choked on air as he tried to suppress a boner and not laugh at the same time. 

“What is it? Let me see.” Scott almost begged and Stiles obediently handed over the box. “OH MY GOD! I didn’t want to see that Stiles!” he said and gave the box back. In the necklace box lay a pair of nipple clamps connected together by a slim, chain link. 

“You’ll live!” he laughed. He opened the last gift with his breath caught in his throat. He lifted the lid, at the top of the box lay a piece of paper, Stiles picked it up and started reading. He smiled like dofus as he handed the note to Scott and admired the silver form in the shallow box. 

“If you ever get tired of sleeping in filth, my door is now open. You get a drawer, nothing more.” Scott read. “What?” he asked dumbly and Stiles showed him the sleek key. “He may be loco, but he’s a romantic, a slightly sadistic romantic.” He said as he looked over at the clamps and shivered. “I have way to much information about your sexlife.” 

“Please. I knew exactly how Allison liked you too use your tongue, I ain’t got nothing on you when it comes to oversharing bro.” He said as Scott hid his face in shame behind his hands. 

Stiles sent a text to Peter, telling him he’d gotten the gifts, and that he was happy his wolf was a crazy romantic. 

"I’d buy you the moon if I could" Was all he got back and he simultaneously wanted to puke and sigh in lovey dovey feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, like, I am going to apologize for not posting this sooner but shit has been going crazy, I've been busy with school, I have started practicing taekwon-do again, I've been working/ trying out a position at an optical store for an extra job position during holidays and weekends and such, right now I'm even hours away from home on a course for said work for three days (So i really hope i get this job! It's really fun too) but I couldn't leave you hanging much longer (I also couldn't stay away from it much longer myself.) I have been working on two other fics since like December that I'm gonna post soon, so eitter check out my page from time to time or subscribe or bookmark or whatever you prefer :)  
> I'm sorry this comes up so late!! I will finish this and there isn't much left you guys! Love you. Kisses! 
> 
> PS: I'm going to the states in June! To Chicago and i'd loooove to talk to someone who lives there and knows where all the cool stuff happens, where there is wifi and so on, please, send me a message on tumblr or something if you have tips or such! Bless.


	9. Fluffy bright secrets

“Are you going to be a good boy Stiles?” Peter asked as he stroked his thumb along Stiles’ jaw and flushed cheek. Stiles was panting, maybe even sobbing a little, he felt deliriously full of pheromones and lust. 

“Fuck.” He breathed and nodded. “Yes sir.” 

“Always so good for me.” He said as Stiles bucked his hips and came harder than before as Peter stroked his prostate through his third orgasm. The nipple clamps just as perfect as he imagined they’d be, pressing hard against the stiff nubs, Peter sometimes pulled the chain a little and Stiles would moan loudly and thrash around a little bit more than usual, they both had a new favorite toy. He was exhausted, sore, shaking and he was on the edge of a sexual meltdown. The balancing on that edge was what made it all worth it though. Dangling on the edge but never falling because Peter was there. He’d become a sappy little shit but nobody needed to know that, especially not Scott because he used to get the urge to puke every time Scott made puppy-eyes and here he was. Peter leaned down and kissed him slowly and softly as he pulled his fingers out and Stiles whimpered against his lips. 

“Let’s take a bath huh?” Peter asked as he gently rubbed stiles’ back kissing his neck and jawline, his neatly trimmed beard scratching against Stiles’ pale skin. 

“Yeah, let’s.” Stiles mumbled. Peter disappeared for a while but came back quickly giving him a bottle of water, making sure he drank it all before lifting an almost sleeping Stiles up into a bridal carry and placed him down into hot lavender scented water. Peter climbed in behind him, letting him rest his head against his chest. 

“Hmm, don’t let me drown if I fall asleep.” Stiles murmured and pressed his back into Peters chest letting Peter wash him off slowly. 

“I won’t.” Peter promised as he kissed his temple. Peter held him close to himself as Stiles dozed off a little. 

 

 

“What do you mean the book isn’t here? Do you have it or not!?” the gray haired woman spit as Stiles once again almost bit his tongue in frustration. The lady had asked a after a book, he’d politely responded that he knew they had it in their collection but would need to check if it were available. 

“Ma’am please, we do have the book in our collection but right now it’s not available, someone else has it. I can’t do anything about that, they have another week until date of return and I Can’t do anything else but reserve it for you.” Stiles said and felt like screaming when the woman just glared at him like he was five. 

“You have got to understand, I need it now. What kind of service is this?” she complained. Stiles looked pleadingly over at his colleague who just sent him an apologizing look. 

“Ma’am I understand, but I can’t do anything about it, the person who currently has the book is just in as much right to have it as you.” 

“The whole point of libraries is to borrow books when you need them, not a week after.” She said and huffed. 

“Look, the book you want is a book you can’t have until in a week, if you are willing to give me the reasons why that book is the one you need I can try to find something similar.” She just eyed him before nodding and telling him her reasons and maybe way to much about her work. Peter walked in long before the lady even admitted that the book Stiles recommended may work. 

“I’ll just need your library card then.” Stiles said and forced a smile. Peter grinned behind the lady from where he had sat down in one of the chairs. 

“I don’t have one of those.” She said in matter of fact and then just starred him down. He took a deep breath and smiled. Why did he work with people? He hated people.

“Then I’ll have to borrow your ID-card to get you one.”

“I’m not giving you my ID.” She said as if he’d asked to get her car as a gift for his troubles. 

“I can’t give you a library card in your name without seeing an ID.” He tried to explain. She looked at him like he was cheating her out of all her money. 

“Why do I need one?” She asked. She seriously asked. Peter looked like he was just about to burst out into hysteric laughter. He gave him an angry glare and he regained his posture a little. Not much. 

“Ma’am, to borrow books from our library you need to have a library-card so that we can keep track of our books and so that people can’t just keep them once they’ve walked out of here.” 

“I’m not going to steal it!” she said in her high pitched voice. 

“I realize that but I can’t give you this book or any other book, like the one you need later without having lent it to you via our system and for that you need a card.” Please just understand! He begged. 

“If I knew that it would be this much hassle and unexplained and hidden agendas I would’ve just bought the book I needed.” Like he tricked her into signing a two year contract on Verizon without explaining. 

“Ma’am. It’s free, and all you need is a card, I need your ID for less than a minute to register you. Then I’ll lend you the book, and after that you are free to go, I can even reserve the other book for you so that no one else can borrow it until you’ve had it.” He tried to come through to her. He really did. 

“So the government have all my personal information?” she said like he didn’t understand the concept of library cards. He wanted to shout at her that the government already had all that but she seemed too paranoid. 

“Ma’am, I can’t help the rules, either you’ll let me borrow your ID and we’ll get you a card or you’ll have to buy the book.” He was finished with her. So finished. She huffed and just gave him the most murderous eyes he’d ever seen, which is a hard feat considering the psychopaths and the murderers and so on he’d met, and walked out of there.

 

“You handled that really well Stiles.” His colleague said before she patted him on the shoulder. 

“Yes I agree.” Peter said and smirked. 

“I just wanted to rip her wig off and go cry in a corner!” he said once they were out of earshot from his colleague. 

“Never again say that I am difficult!” Stiles said after a while pointing his finger at Peter. 

“I won’t sweetheart.” He said and kissed Stiles, an older man sitting on the bench they walked passed smiled and cooed at them. Which: nice.

“I finished it.” Peter said as they sat down at the diner. 

“Finished what?” Stiles asked as he snatched the menu from the stand at the table and started to read his options thoroughly.

“My novel.” Peter said casually as he scooped up another menu and mimicked Stiles reading until the boy dropped the menu with a jerk. 

“WHAT?” he yelled. “Oh my god! Does that mean I can read it now?” He asked and almost bounced in his seat. 

“Yes it does, it’s on the kitchen table at home.” He said as he continued to read the menu even though everyone knew that he would order the steak, rare, and that stiles would have a burger with curly fries and a milkshake.

“Can we go home now?!” Stiles asked. 

“Let’s eat first shall we?” Peter said and raised an eyebrow. 

“Yeah, fine.” He mumbled back and waved the waitress over. 

 

Once he was in the door of Peter's apartment he tore his jacket of and threw himself into the kitchen and almost pushed the table over as he threw himself over the draft. Peter let him sit there, just made him a cup of tea and left him to it. Stiles was trapped in the text, reading about the noble men and women having sex and affairs and murder and it was a bloody mess, literally but it was fabulous, real, raw and a tad bit creepy. The noble lady in love with the handmaiden, the master of the house planning his brother’s death. Drama. Stiles loved every minute he sat there letting his tea go cold while reading about these people and their state of minds and affairs and views on life and death. He may or may not have started to understand in what patterns Peters brain worked. He sat there until his ass got sore then he sat in the couch, with a new cup of tea Peter made. A cup of tea he didn’t even notice until he’d read the entire script and put it down. Peter looked up from his own book as Stiles yawned and looked at the clock. Four in the morning and he was tired to the bone. 

“Did you like it?” Peter asked with a credulous look as Stiles just stared at him. 

“Oh my god Peter yes! I may be biased but holy smokes, drama and suspension sure is your thing.” He giggled as he praised his boyfriends work. “Fucking brilliant!! I’m gonna order like five for work and I’m gonna like shamelessly promote it by the front desk!” 

“Please do, I’ll have to give it to my publisher first though.” He said as he rose to go to bed. 

“Well what the hell are you waiting for?” Stiles asked. 

“Your input. I wanted you to read it first.” He said as a matter of fact, like it was obvious before he dragged Stiles with him to the bedroom and smothered him with passionate kisses before he tied him to the bedpost and fucked the ever living hell out of him on Stiles request, they both fell asleep happy and in each other’s arms.

 

 

Stiles walked up to Derek’s loft grumpy and sleepy after having to deal with Mrs. I-don’t-want-a-library-card-just-give-me-the-book again and finally getting her to give him her ID so that he could give her a goddamned library card. She walked out of there grumbling about being tricked and that if she got bills she knew who to sue after he explained that she needed to return the books at a certain date. Scott was all giddy, even Peter was giddy, having his book sent and soon to be polished for publishing, hell even Derek was happy, for some odd reason, he smiled, which, frankly was creepy. Lydia and he were the only ones not smiling. 

“Still pissed at him? Me? Whoever you are pissed at for us hooking up.” He asked as he tired of her glancing at him and peter at the gathering. They sat on the rooftop, the others had gone downstairs. Scott had not so subtly ushered everyone downstairs so that they probably could sort this weird tension out.

“I’m not pissed Stiles, I worry.” 

“Well stop it!” he huffed. “I thought you out of everyone would sort of understand.” He sighed. 

“Why?” she asked defensive. “Because of how lovely he is?” 

“No, you don’t have to like him, you just have to realize that he might not treat me bad just because he made some pretty bad choices before. I thought you’d understand because of Jackson.” 

“Why?” she pushed sounding unhappy. 

“Because when it comes to dating assholes you still have the score Lydia, you saw something besides the asshole in him, and god it beats me what you saw, but it’s not my choice whether or not the two of you date or whatever. But you saw something other than the bullying jock in him, even after his little murder spree and whatnot, so why is it so hard to grasp that I see something deeper in Peter?” he asked, coolly even, he didn’t want to fight he just wanted to be heard, because no one liked this relationship as much as they would have if Peter wasn’t, well, Peter. But he knew Lydia at least had been there herself, he needed her to understand, because he knew she would eventually, when the other’s might not.

“Are you seriously comparing Jackson to Peter?” she asked. 

“Yes, yes I am, because we all know that you are the only one who really, really likes him, we just tolerate him, god knows he gave me enough split lips and bruises in school that I barely do that, the same way you barely tolerate Peter. Peter is an asshole, I am well aware, he says what he thinks, and he thinks a lot of bullshit about people. Peter is my Jackson.” He spoke softly and took a swig of his beer as Lydia seemed to think this over. He spoke before she started yelling how wrong he was. “You know, he sings in the shower sometimes and dude can’t sing, he can do a lot of stuff like paint, but he can’t sing, but he does. He also makes me breakfast and serves it to me in bed, sometimes he kisses me like he’s scared I’ll break and other times he kisses me like the world might end tomorrow, and sometimes when I wake up from nightmares, about the Nogitsune, about all of you in danger, of Allison dying, he holds me close and makes me hot cocoa and I’m not joking, he even sprinkles on mini-marshmallows. If he isn’t already there, or I’m not at his he comes over the second I call if I want him to. I’m sure he’s having an aneurysm down there now, me unraveling his fluffiest brightest secrets but fuck he’s such a teddy bear, he cares, and I love him and be that weird or awkward but I do, and you’ll just have to face it."

He finished his speech and they sat quiet for a long time before Lydia spoke. He could have said so much more that made Peter human and squishy, like how he visited his family once a week at the graveyard and how he sometimes when he’d been thinking a lot he wanted to be the little spoon, he could’ve told her how he sometimes confessed that he thought Stiles was too good for him, that he was scared to hurt him in any way possible, those nights Stiles peppered kisses on his face until he cracked a smile. Peter was an asshole, possibly a sociopath of sorts, he was broken but fuck, and they all were. Stiles didn’t need to fix Peter or the other way around, they just fixed themselves better when the other were around when it got tough. Like Scott had Kira, Lydia for some reason still kept Jackson around and like his dad and Melissa had each other. A year ago, Stiles would’ve agreed when someone would have said that their relationship would be toxic one way or another, but now, it might be the most stable relationship he’s ever had, whether or not that spoke for or against his insanity didn’t matter. 

“I’m never gonna trust him with you, but I’ll trust you. Just be sure that no matter how much you still love him, if he does something to harm you I will scream his dick off. I’ll make sure he doesn’t come back from the dead ever again.” She stated. 

“I’ll take it!” he said and bumped his shoulder into hers. 

“Stiles?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Don’t ever give me any details about your sex life, which is all I ask!” 

“Roger that!” he grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, May was a crazy month, well life is somewhat crazy, I've gotten a job (yaaaay) my literary studies are going great, just today i was a part of a panel discussion about writing inclusive porn/erotic literature for youth (in swedish) and i'm currently killing time so that i can sleep on the plane to the states in the morning and hopefully not be jetlagged. But here it is: the second to last chapter. I'm sorry it took such a long time, I really am but here it is and the last chapter will be a sorts of epilouge to this ride of feelings and softcore smut. I hope you've enjoyed it, i'll see you one last chapter for this then it's on to new adventures! I hope I'll see you there too!   
> Xo JB


	10. It's not over yet honey

“He finished it! And it is great and now it’s actually on the market so now I can actually boast about it.” Scott looked at him like he’d grown a third head and just looked utterly confused. “Scott! My boyfriend wrote a romantic novel! Peter fucking Hale wrote a romantic novel!”  
Stiles shouted as he and Peter walked into Scott’s new apartment for pack night. Which by now Peter was allowed to join in on, begrudgingly Lydia had been the last domino to fall so to speak, Stiles may have promised her some fancy new dress. Everyone was staring at them as Stiles burst into the room like he had just said that hell froze over or that he’d learned to fly over the summer. He hadn’t, but he'd learnt a lot of other cool stuff, like cool sex stuff. But he doubted they wanted to hear about him fitting all of Peter’s dick in his mouth.  
“What?” Scott said finally, Kira looking like she was having an out of body experience and Lydia, Lydia didn’t look shocked at all, she looked amused. 

“He wrote a romantic novel set in the 1700’s Scott! And I can finally say that it’s like great, I might be biased but actual literary masterminds has given it good reviews!”

“A romantic novel.” Is all Scott said as he looked over to Peter. 

“Well, it’s a mystery novel, I wouldn’t say romantic, although there is quite a bit of affairs, sex and romantic interest.” Peter mused as he dragged his hand over Stiles side as he talked away. 

“Between three married French society people! Three! And there is murder and blood ofcourse.” Stiles says as he digs around the bags they brought and reappears with a snicker bar and a coke can. The chocolate bar muffling his talking where it hangs from between his teeth. 

“Three?” Kira asked and her interest seemed peaked. “Like a poly relationship?” 

“Yes, it is known to happen. It seemed like the best outcome, I hate when they always have to choose one like it’s the only way, and then they are miserable, so: she choose them both.” He told Kira.  
“hey Spoiler alert!” Stiles shouted from where he’d nestled between Derek and Scott on the sofa trying to pick a movie.

"You already told them." Peter smiled. 

"Oh right."

"A poly relationship. Cool." Liam said and blushed.

“Why are some of you surprised? I do not live under a rock.” Peter huffed as some seem perplexed over the idea of Peter Hale knowing things. Stiles rolls his eyes. 

“You all do realize that Peter knows about two times more about anything than the rest of us do right?” Scott looked at him like something had dawned on him.

“I guess that’s true” 

“My little asshole genius wrote a book about murder and love.” 

“If you say one word about how those two are his specialties I will hang you by your dick of the ceiling.” Jackson practically growled and Peter looked at him like he’d hang Jackson from the roof himself.  
“That’s to sappy, you have more dignity than that Stiles” Lydia said calmly as she sat down a glass of wine on the coffee table and reached for a hand of popcorn.

“I agree.” Peter looked at Lydia and it’s like she doesn’t want to kill him. Jackson still got the stinkeye, Peter hadn’t been happy with him since he overheard about the bullying to the extent of bruises.

 

 

Peter as per usual arrived just in time for Mrs. I-hate-the-government-and-library-cards-are-just-so-that-they-know-if-we-ask-questions-about-them to wave around with papers in Stiles’ face as a colleague stood next to him jaw clenched tight and probably looking a tad bit frightened. Stiles could see Peter look a little bit worried, no doubt having overheard the conversation. 

“I told you I would sue if I got unexpected bills! I am not gonna let you fool me into something, I knew this was a rotten library, demands ID and just no! I demand to speak to the one responsible here, and you young man do not think I won’t sue! I have your name and I will sue you and this establishment on everything you have!” she yelled just as Peter took his final step up to Stiles’ other side. Being flanked by a strong protective werewolf wasn’t as bad as it could’ve been. 

“Ma’am please calm down and let me explain.” Stiles tried but to no avail, she kept pushing to talk to someone else and that he better give her his last name or he was obstruction justice. “Ma’am.” He tried again. 

“Miss, listen here and listen carefully. You will listen to what he says or get out.” Peter rumbles and her eyes go wide with god knows what. It was a mix of being overthrown and of her probably thinking: How dare he! 

“ma’am, the bill you got weren’t unexpected, we sent a letter to you stating all the rules of borrowing books, like how if you keep it longer than you have claim, we will warn you, then fine you for it being overdue. This is all on the paper you signed when you got your card. And i also told you it was due in four weeks, not in several months. You cannot sue us for that.” Stiles said as she made her way to start yelling again. 

“I signed no such paper!” She practically spit in his face. 

“Yes you did, we even have it on record, and I can go get it if you’d like to read it through again, although you got the rules in the letter we sent.” Stiles said, patience running thin. 

“You can’t prove that’s my signature!” Stiles took a deep breath. Steadying himself for a fight. 

“Ma’am, you need to stop lying and embarrass yourself and then you need to leave and let this man do his job, there are other’s in line wanting to go home and read their books in peace and quiet, no matter how hard it may be to get your screaming out of mind. I suggest you leave, seeing how you’ll never win a lawsuit by lying and trying to sue them for a twenty dollar overdue bill. I’ll even gladly pay it for you,” Peter said ruthlessly and shoved a twenty dollar bill into her hand. “Now that that’s settled, please leave, and until you’ve found the respect that you’ve with no doubt lost somewhere you should buy your books online.” Peter kept talking as he led her gently to the door and all but threw her out. He even got a round of applause, loud clapping being heard even from Stiles’ boss as she helped another customer. 

“I didn’t need you to save me.” Stiles said and couldn’t help but feel slightly pissed. 

“I know you didn’t need me, that’s not why I did it Stiles, you are very capable but your shift ended a while ago and I have a surprise for you and frankly I didn’t want to wait for her ill-mannered self to drag her ass out the door, so to speak.” 

“So you did it not to save me, but for your own gain.” He rolled his eyes in fond admiration.

“Stiles let’s face it, everything I do is for my own gain, and now I want to give you your surprise so that I can gain some sex after.”

“Well when you put it like that.” Stiles replied and laughed.

“Exactly.”

 

He didn’t know what to expect when they got home, home that was now theirs, as in Stiles never left the place and Peter just accepted it and told him to get rid of his apartment when he had time, ‘it was just an inconvenience having two places when they only used one anyway’. Ever the romantic. Stiles knew it wouldn’t be anything huge, they’d just come home from the house in Cabo, which: great, Peter was never allowed to sell it, the pack had even negotiated to come meet them there next time and Peter had agreed, stating that they needed a couple of days to themselves first for sex reasons. But he didn’t expect the neat red package at the bed though. Frankly he'd expected dinner or something more like that. He tore into at and Peter laughed, the clear, softer tones making his heart warm up. Who knew hearing Peter Hale laugh would be this nice. 

“Thought I’d add to your collection.” Peter smirked as Stiles tore the lid off. 

“This is a sex swing.” Stiles said after having looked at the little folder in the package. 

“That it is.” He hummed. The grin spreading on his face. “Go on, there’s a little more.”

“I’m not sure if I like the way you sound all mischievous and stuff.” Stiles eyed him carefully but continued to rummage through the package. He was sure Peter, no scratch that, He Knew Peter could smell his arousal when he found the smaller ballgag and the flogger. “You went all out it seems.” Stiles said as he swallowed heavily. 

“There are way heavier stuff Stiles, but I think this here is exactly as heavy as it should be with us.”

“Yeah,” Stiles breathed. 

“I know it’s not much of a surprise, but you talked about it before and I wanted the possibility for you to experience it to be there should you want it. You don’t have to try any of this Stiles, I know silence makes you anxious.” He kissed the tip of his nose softly and Stiles almost whined how much he needed his lips elsewhere. 

“I’d like to. Maybe not together with the other but I’d like to.” He panted. Peter slowly dragging his finger down his spine. “Can we?” he asked after a moment had passed.

“Can we what?” Peter teased, his blue eyes lighting up as he grinned mischievously. 

“Can you please stop delaying this and please tie me up and fuck me silly while I wear the goddamned gag.” 

“Now, there is no need to be moody sweetheart.” He tskd and chuckled as Stiles looked at him unimpressed. “We’ll do just that, I promise I shall fuck you silly, maybe if you’re good I’ll even let you come.” He purred and slowly pushed Stiles onto the bed. 

Peter, straddling Stiles thighs, proceeded in securing him to the headboard with a pair of brown padded cuffs, after having had slowly peeled of every single item of clothing from them both. Their pupils dilated and their breathing heavy. He held the gag out in front on Stiles’ lips, letting it linger. 

“I’m going to put this on now,” he said as he gently nudged it into his mouth, it wasn’t uncomfortable but Stiles could definitely feel it, a constant reminder. Peter bent over to the nightstand one more time and picked up a small bell. “I want you to throw this away if something makes you want to stop, alright?” he asked as he pressed the small bell into Stiles hand, who held it tightly and nodded. 

“Are you feeling alright?” Stiles nodded again, eyes getting glazed over and hazy a smile spreading on his lips as much as the small ball allowed. Peter looked with a predatory grin, as he started marking Stiles with love bites just where he liked it before he dragged his thumb over his sensitive slit, teasing him. “Good, let’s get to it then, shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS A CRAZY RIDE! A crazy ride of self-realization (I'm kinkier than i thought you guys ((You're welcome to that information), trying to write and study and work at the same time and then i just died during summer and i also worked a lot. So to say that this was late is putting it mildly. I figure some of you have abandoned all hope and my bad, forgive me, but for those of you who stayed: you are dedicated people and I love it. I will post more, i'm working on another fic, an AU but i want to be done with it before posting since i'm not going to get less busy this term, so it might take a while but it'll get here. Scouts honor! (That does work even if i never was a scout right?)  
> Thank you guys who've been here since I started this. It's been fun! 
> 
> XO


End file.
